The Overlady: Evil Knows no Gender!
by Pakkrat
Summary: It has been five years after the last overlord died. We minions needed to find ourselves a new master. However, there is never a clear path. Still, Evil Always Finds A Way. Even if it can be a strange... as well unexpected one. Considering the Overlady...
1. Prelude

Evil always finds a way. That's the law we minions have known since the first of our kind dug out of the earth and decided to serve the sheer force that was and shall forever be called, evil. Yet there are times I, Gnarl, eldest or rather the more… capable, of minion intellects; have been at times confused by the sheer stupidity of our overlords. Of course I would never say this to one of their faces. After all, they are an overlord and prone to smashing or rather, slicing things. The better part is how at times I've been confused more over by the way that evil works. Oh well it was never my place to question such things. Evil is, as evil does. Oh; and how evil does…. It surely does. The best way to say how uniquely creative evil can truly be is by this one occurrence in my life. I've been around a long time yet this was my first time with this oddity, this unexpected twist in the will of pure evil. Though even I was so baffled by it, that was the will of evil and I suppose it was truly a worthy choice. The events that unfolded were rather… dare I say, EVIL?

Now how did it all start again?

Oh! Yes, it started…

**The Overlady: Evil Knows No Gender**

__

**Written By: Pakkrat**

(Disclaimer: I do not own nor have plans to take the rights of the creators of Overlord gaming franchise via Codemasters. The games however have impressed me a great deal and being in a particularly creative mood decided to do a story. In hopes of showing my appreciation to fellow fans of the great franchise. I hope you all enjoy and support the game series! Be a Overlord! Smash up cities, dominate and destroy all those in your path. Most importantly, smash fluffy animals… no matter how many elves in PETA may disagree, it's fun!)

The dark night had fallen over the graveyard of an under developed town called Spree. This place has been in disrepair since the events of five years past. With the hooting of owls on dead old trees and some refraining rummaging rodents along the less buried graves. There is more than these night beasts roaming these dark graves. Along the path in the grave is a lone lantern, dangling with a rod off the back of some small, robed creature. He shuffled along with a twitch of his long ears and whispered, "Give me my map…"

One hand reached behind him from four small figures like himself. They toothily smile as he unfurled the map and looked at it. Then he asks, "Gobbles?" The minion that he asked for came forward and did a salute. "Can you gimme a big smile?"

Gobbles was a bit confused, but he smiled before…

WHAP!

"This isn't the right map you idiot! This is a map to someone's hidden sweets in the kitchen!"

"Ahh…" Gobbles was whirling about on the ground his head spinning from the strike. "That where Gobbles put that. Hehe…"

A sigh and the robed figured rubbed his eyes. "Oh why, why must I deal with you babboons?"

"We not baboon, we minion."

"Difference is dually noted." He smiled then and crumpled up the map tossing it. "Well I have another means of finding our new overlord. Least one of us comes prepared." He turned about and asked, "You five just…" he frowned, then counts off heads, "One, two, three… four…" his eyes glare along counting again, "Where's Flow?"

The four other minions shrug and look about dumbly. Which not a surprise to the cloaked being. He growled a bit then strolled toward the area they came, "Flow! Flow you ragamuffin! Get up here this instant!" He stopped whispering, "Gnarl, you had to let the plant lover hold the shovels. Yes, perfect idea. Even if he is useless it's the fact you chose him. Blasted hindsight."

Now to be frank, though we're not. Flow was a unique minion. In truth he was seldom one to be respected among minion standards. Once in a dark age there is always some minion born with a tiny, weensy bit of good in them. They were never usually alive long yet when it happens it just happened. So they were often segregated by the populace. This was the same case of Flow. Originally, all minions are given rotten, revolting name yet when this minion was seen picking flowers his title had been turned to Flow. The poor bugger would never be the same.

Even now as he was sitting beside the most gorgeous of flowers he'd seen in his short minion life. When Gnarl finally screamed enough to make him perk up his ears. He just wasn't sure how to react. After all Gnarl was kind of scary. Looking to the flower he pulled out some then snagged the shovels getting rushed toward Gnarl. "Comin'!" Flow screamed as he fumbled with the shovels and trying to hide the flowers.

However it was only a twist of fate, and evil; the flower flew out of his hand whilst he tripped on a large rock in the path. Gnarl had turned to the voice of the minion to suddenly see this pink, fluffy flower with its golden inner bud a glow. His eyes wide in horror and mouth slowly gapping into the beginning of the words, 'Nooooo!' before, IT happened. The puffy thing went into his face, the pollen of its sweet scent and smell focusing into his facial expanse. Gnarl screamed as he tossed his head and stomped around.

Flow was cringing as he knew this is bad… not the good kind, but the kind where he's going to be laughed at or worse, beat with a mallet. When the other minions came and swiped off his face he screamed pummeling them with his own fists. "Bugger off! It's too late!" He shook his head, rubbing his eyes, "Gah! I've got this putrid mess in my eyes! It's burning everything!" He turned back to the others only able to make a faint image of them as blurs with ears, as well their eyes. "Bah, of course. This makes my night. I will…" he turned about, "Flow! Front and center!"

Cowering a bit. Little Flow came closer humbled before Gnarl. "M'yes?" He winced as Gnarl raised his fist, yet never struck. He just let something drop from his fingers on a kind of chain. "What 'dis?"

"That, is a dark shard of the last overlord's gauntlet. Found when he perished." He turned to Flow though he is not sure it was him and not a bloody bush. "I want you to use it to find us a soul still trapped inside one of these bodies. A fresh body sometimes retains the soul of the deceased especially if they have some unfinished work on this plane." A wicked grin and he leaned in whispering, "Which means we can ressurect them thru the tower heart."

"Ooh…" Flow took the item and let it hang. He smiled as it shines, "Pretty shinny thing."

"Yes, but that's not what's important." Gnarl raised a finger, "The important part is the glow. As you see it is gray, most likely…" he frowns, "Is it gray?"

Flow looked to see it was a very dull gray glow. "M'hmm?"

"Good!" Gnarl turned to stumble into a minion whom tripped and fell into the bushes, "Ahh… Oh I wouldn't allow you to do this Flow if not for one thing." He turned back this time shaking a fist at a bush, "I'm not in the mood to smite you now. IF you do this correctly, I'll just leave you be and happily watch for our new Overlord to one day sacrifice you in battle. Hehe… yes, more fitting."

As Gnarl and the others go on some had snickered and point at Flow. Flow lowered his ears and sighed. "M'yes. I understand."

Walking behind he grabbed the shovels picking them up again, having a time with them. Yet worse he saw his flower… he shifts his eyes and took it once more after placing the gem on the chain in his mouth clamped tightly within his jaw. Following behind carrying all he had to now.

Gnarl followed behind a minion having his ear painfully pulled. While it whined, he said, "Stop your complaining Wurm! I'm just tugging along, get it? Heh…." with a tug that made the minion squeal, "That's a good one." He smiled wickedly, "Oooh! Even better, lend me your ear! Hah!" He was having such fun. Gnarl spoke up to them all. "I am so excited. Reviving a new overlord brings the giddy in me. Perhaps it's the fact I'm so thrilled since five years we've been without. With that last mishap…" the others stop, and Gnarl informs, "No time for that. The sun should be rising eventually and we'd be best not to be seen robbing graves." He admits, "Though, we are fit for ghoulish work am I right?"

The minions all but Flow cheer. Flow was now trying to shuffle that pretty flower into his loincloth. Yet was not successful with all these shovels. Gnarl heard the clatter and said, "Careful back there Flow. We need that crystal to find our overlord. You see, it will glow dark black over only the dark and wicked graves. Meaning the darker that stone glows the more evil our new overlord." Gnarl let go of the minion's ear to rub his hands with some delightfully evil manners. Long enough that Wurm rubbing his ear, suddenly grabbed the minion Gobbles and pulled him to Gnarl. Gnarl took that new minion who cried, but was ignored.

"The most important part is that the gauntlet fragment retains just enough energy to find us a new Overlord. So whatever you do, don't drop it Flow!" Flow smiled and went to speak an 'Aiy-aiy' but when his mouth opened the obvious happened. The crystal fell and cracked on the rocky path. He looked in a gasp as it did and a small energy seeped out from the stone! He grabbed it and held it in his hand dropping that flower… ohh… he whined and looked about. "Ah-ha! We're here!"

Flow looked up to the graves now left for some time. A large amount of them behind the city. Of course, that was to be expected. Flow ran over with the slowly seeping gem. "Flow, quickly hold out the gem. See where it leads us to the first trapped soul."

A nod, Flow let it dangle. Energy was seeping out faster when it did. Yet it was a glow now, first a light yellow, and red… it was changing many colors. Soon he realized how the more bright ones would be to his left so he hurriedly ran to the colors of darker kind. "This way! This way!"

"Wha-ah!" Gnarl is dragged by the other minions screaming and clattering along. "Wait! WAIT!!!" Yet he fell and growled while getting up. Luckily able to follow the loud heathens along. "Well? What color? Did you find one?"

Flow watched this gem it was sifting colors still. Yet it seemed darkest over this one grave. He looked down to the semi-fresh dirt then to the grave itself. It has no name, no title it was just a large block of stone. There is one thing that was written or rather carved crudely. The word was, 'Good riddance' and that alone was a good sign! Flow smiled while watching the stone again now it was back to the gray color. It was slowly sifting to some other color, lighter… no darker! Yes! Darker! Wai… no it's lighter… darker…..

FZZT!

That sound was strange. Especially when the gem was black now… just all of a sudden. He then realized it was because the energy in it was gone. He whined as his ears droop… oh no. Yes, there is a soul but…

"Well Flow!" Gnarl stood behind the minion as he was turning sadly, ashamed of his failure. "What color is the stone?"

"…." Flow held it in his hand lowering his eyes. "No color…"

"None?" Gnarl, still blinded seemed to think, "Hmm… is it dark?"

"Very…" He whimpered, but then heard laughter.

Oh so loud was Gnarl as he was careening his hands before turning about. "Get the shovels! Dig you imbeciles!" He heard them cheer and begin the dig. Gnarl strolling back away from the site. "This is perfect. The darkest ever! I can only imagine how evil this overlord must be… what does the grave say?"

"Good Riddance!" called the minion who only now was straightening out his poor ear. Gobbles really hates that he has such long ears…

"ARE you serious?" Gnarl was just about to scream while jumping out of his skin. "Oh! That is splendid! I can only imagine the evil that this person commited! What if it's a mass murderer! We haven't had one of those in a long time." He frowned, "Ask Harley… poor new born will never be the same again…"

Flow was trying to tell them the truth. He wanted to say it was broken, that he broke it. Yet when he realized all the digging and Gnarl's excitement. What was the point? They have a new overlord! That's all that mattered! Heh, he even grabbed his shovel and got to digging after putting the gem in his mouth again. If he told the truth, they would only beat him… laugh, whatever.

This way it was not a big deal.

~~~~~~

It took a few hours. When the work was done the sun was just rising. Luckily the body wasn't buried deep, in fact it was close to the surface. They must have either been in a hurry, or just didn't care. It was a blessing for the minions though. Then Gnarl ran his fingers over the casket. "My word…" he traveled head to toe, counting off the distance. "This fellow is rather big… if he fits this whole thing. About 7 foot. Heh, we lucked out…" He turned to the minions but… in reality, it was a small flock of buzzards. "Okay boys you know the drill. Up and at'em!"

The minions looked confused but got the idea. Mostly smirking and snickering as he was now telling the buzzards to move it or loose it. The five grab random areas and heave, finding the large lord was HEAVY… boy was he. Eventually they got him up enough to move him from the shallow grave and out onto the road.

It was just about then Gnarl was tugging the head of one his minions, to be clucked in the head himself. He ran screaming as they pecked him before flying away. Gnarl wasn't at all amused… but the minions, they were. He growled and ordered them, "Forward to the tower gate. We don't have all day."

They were off on the march to the gate. Flow happen to be at the head of the casket and when they were back on the road to the gate he noticed his flower. A smile, he perked his ears… but he can't stop to just pick up a flower. Then he thought about it… and… a smirk, he 'fell' with the casket after the flower. Then hurriedly scooped it into his cloth. The stem hung across his waist as minions Gobbles and Wurm laughed and point, dropping the casket on another minion's foot whom screamed while hopping up and down.

They now all laugh at him instead. Until Gnarl snapped, "Get your hands back on that casket, and hurry it to the gate! The first one that doesn't in the count of three…" they didn't wait and it lifts again. Gnarl smiled and gave a turn to the gate "That's more like it." He laughed to the sound of some grumbles, "Oh come now. You all know it's for the greater evil."

The next they all were on the portal and vanish in a light of magic. All except Gnarl whom sighed dreamily. "I just can't wait for our new overlord. I bet he's a vicious, ruthless tyrant." He spat, "Unlike that last mistake we had…"

~~~~~~

The tower, place of evil the domain to darkness! This was the heart of the evil work these minions did so enjoy. Even if it was a wee bit… out of repair. The signs of large boulders that have torn thru the walls of stone, and some fire damage did incline thoughts it was less than what it could have been. Even some areas broken down and shattered thru the years.

The minions appear with the casket and set it down panting a bit now that they are home. Gnarl sighed when he instantly stepped into some rubble, stubbing his toe with a minor irritation. "Yes… well we need to clean this place up."

"Not enough minions…" warned Wurm, who was already wiping his brow with another minion's ear. That's before that minion whapped him one, and the sharing of slaps ensued.

"Well not yet." Gnarl smiled back though, "When we awake our master then we'll retrieve the brown hive from the garbage out back." He strummed his fingers on the lid, "The only place those damnable lord of the land didn't look for it. Of course, to assure the survival of our kind many measures needed to be taken. Things were just all out of control. The death of the last overlord was far too open to knowledge." He sighed, "Leaving a nice gap for our dark forces."

The minions were lowering their heads to the thought of it all. Yet Gnarl perhaps getting a sense of their concern drove them back with slapping his hands together three times. "Alright you puss-spewing scum willowers! Let's get the work of evil in order! Take the new Overlord to the tower heart!"

Cheers of the coming of their overlord was great to hear. Gnarl grinned widely as they were off down the stairs to the heart. Yet he heard screams, and falling… sliding… "Oh, I forgot we're still missing that third step…"

They moan and grumble as they all fell fairly roughly. Yet the overlord and his casket were all intact. Now they gleam in pride as Gnarl skillfully made his way to the glowing magical orb at the center of this lower chamber. It was churning with the great magical power… it had been hidden many times yet today when the time was right they revived it to the coming of a new overlord. Since they needed its magic to radiate the body and revive the fallen being. That is the plan at least. The way to do it relied on the jugs of water they had hanging above the heart glowing now with magic. Gnarl asked, "How bright is the glow?" He sighed rubbing his eyes. "Damn flower… I'll probably be blind in one eye for some time." He shrugged that off though, "Not really a big deal we only need one eye to serve evil."

The minions turned up and say, "It pretty glowy color."

"That's perfect. Than let's pull it down and get the bath ready." They move the coffin toward a watery area of the lower chamber. It was here they once held the blues. When they return, they can absorb that magic. Yet for now the important part was to set the master in this water and pour in that water now infused by the heart. When it was done, the water was a glow with magic. Gnarl seemed pleased as if feeling the magic. It did give a nice feel to the old, dark bones.

Leaving up the steps Gnarl tells, "Well then we'll wait until tomorrow. When our master is awake it'll be time to get him properly seated in our kingdom. To mayhem, mass genocide and who knows what else he'll like! Oh, I can't wait!" His hands all shook, "Look! I have goose pimples!"

They all were up in the main hall before any realized Flow was still at the bottom of the steps. He looked at the casket and looked to his flower. A small smile and he shrugged. The crystal showed a soul was in that body. That he knew. The fact they are good or evil, wasn't so sure. What he knew was evil had an overlord. Tomorrow, their overlord will be awoken. Then all will be…

"FLOW!" Gnarl screamed down, "Get your posterior moving! Since it's your fault I'm only working with one eye you have to be my personal eye dog. Now move it, so I can find my beetles."

Laughter was his cue. A sigh, and Flow looked back only one more moment before swiftly getting down and digging a small hole. Where he hid his flower for tomorrow. "Get you water soon. Got to go, see you soon!"

He was off. The next day would be very eventful. None of them wanted the master to see a complete mess. Not like this at least. So cleaning and perperation was important especially at the throne of the dark one. Even if it was chipped and broke, the nice design of a minion was perfect for this early matter.

~~~~~~

The following day. It was time, time to see the new master. Every minion waited at the top of the steps jumping and chewing their nails. The five were so anxious. Flow even had a small glass of water for his plant. Yet they await Gnarl who entered with a patch over one eye. He sighed a bit upset, "The worst of my days. One bad eye and now I'm otherwise worse for look." He shrugged that one off. Gnarl smiled his nefarious smile while looking among the five eager minions. "Okay boys… time to introduce ourselves to evil!"

The group hurried down all excited. To find as they turn to the watery area of the blues there was no one. The coffin was busted open! This is a good sign, yes. However where was the overlord? Sure enough a rustling was heard. Gnarl turned first and saw someone bent over near the very entrance they had passed. Where a long haired being had somewhat turned to them with glowing yellow eyes.

"Master have evil eyes…" whispered one pleased minion.

The master stood, his mighty back rippling of muscle. A strong set of shoulders showing this was not a pushover considering he stood rather tall.

"Master also have big mighty arms. Hehe… good!"

Though, Gnarl has been watching with a smile. His… smile, had kind of fallen in a slacked jaw while the master turned around. His hips were more wide than any normal overlord… as well was his chest seeming a bit bigger and rounder along the pectorals. Gnarl watched as their new overlord was standing a few steps away.

"The master have…." Flow blinked, "Uh…"

Gnarl, asked simply, "Flow, that you?"

"M'hm?" He smiled before Gnarl yanked his head, "Owwie!!!"

"WHERE the hell is my crystal?" Gnarl snapped as the little minion was looking for it. He winced as he was given it his hand shakily clasping the gem. Opening it slowly he whispered, "Please don't be… be…"

Sure enough it was broken… energy gone. His little, evil eye twitching as he asked, "How long has there been a crack in it?"

"Uh…" A little bit of a gulp, Flow says, "It be broken since… last night." He nods, "After it did glow."

"Color?"

"…." a skiddish, weak whisper, "No color…"

"Heh, because it was broken?" Gnarl's eye twitching as his head actually turned without his body to the little minion. Then a tick of his head whilst he asks, "That's what you meant wasn't it…?"

"Uh…" A nod, "Yes…"

"Ah…" Gnarl slowly turned up to the large woman who looked at them confused. She was wearing to his distaste a light jerkin outfit. She was some kind of adventurer, or lowly peasant? Who knows… who cares? She was a damn wench. Walking around her and to the stairs he left up into the main chamber.

It was finally Wurm whispers, "You think he…"

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"**

"Oooh…" the four others say behind little Flow. "You in trouble!!!"

"Me know…" A sigh, Flow looked down sad as his ears did droop, "Me know…" Although, it was a surprise when he saw something colorful in his eyesight. Looking up the master was bent down offering him the flower. This, made him whimper, "Oh, me hope not too much trouble."

~~~~~~

After a while of his own time with cursing and snarling. Gnarl returned to say, "Okay, let's deal with this mess before…"

He returned to see his minions who for the most part he'd forgotten. Were scrambling all about with…

"HEY!" He snapped as they were fastening the cape onto the back of this woman. "Take that off… before…"

Surely, he was surprised. As this female Overlord stepped down from a perch they had given her. They had just set the last part of her outfit being that iconic helmet over her head. Even with her long, brown hair falling across both the front and back of her chest. It was so intimidating with her strange, yellow eyes glaring down at him. All of her body was covered with the subjective overlord styled armor that was perfectly collected. Even the right handed gauntlet now glowing with a energy of the overlord. He had not expected this…

Walking around her twice as she kind of eyed him while passing. Gnarl's grin had grown rather wide. Sure, it's a new take on things. A little more to get used to. Yet in all his days it was never really the merit of what one looked like. It was the imposing figure that matters in the sight of an Overlord. Gnarl stood finally at the front of her and gave a nod.

Yet… "We need armor for her boobies."

Gnarl frowned as he admired her jerkin pressed out from the armor over her shoulders and arms, as well legs and pelvis. Yet the fact did remain none of their armor will properly nest her breasts. "Well for now we need the reds…" he sighed, "Oh what a day. Knowing that those old fellows are not near us." He looked to Flow, "For a mistake this could work though…"

Flow was smiling with his flower. Gnarl glared angrily, and the minion hid it behind his back with a smile and wave. Before running out of sight.

Still he had to admit when looking up at her. She's perfect for the size and form. Very well… this will do.

"Hmm," he raises a brow. "What about the junkyard?" He looked to one of his minions. "I mean after all. There is a great deal of metal there. Gibblet!" He smirked, "You're fairly handy with a hammer. How about we work out something with some of the spare metal out there?"

Gibblet, whom lately was just kind of lazing about. Finally stood up and blinked to his closer pal Gobbles. "Me? You don't mean Gobble?"

Gnarl shook his head. "No, no! I saw you smash those rats and then, tie a dead one to a stick! That Rat-flail idea was classic!"

"Oh…" Gibblet had not known that any saw his toying around. "Okay."

"Well then!" Here, Gnarl slammed a fist to his palm. "You heard me! We need to get our new master into proper attire! As well get ourselves the brown hive!" He looked about, "We've got to hurry! The tower has been in such disrepair, many things have to be fixed, opened and finished!"

As the minions were going on trying to think what to do next. The entire group including Gnarl stopped and turned fast to this sound. It was a… whine.

Gnarl looked confused. Then heard the strange, strong yet definitely feminine voice ask this odd, unexpected question.

__

"Who… am I?"

There is a silent pause at the shock of hearing the voice. Till now all their masters have been not only men, but the voice of pure evil! A voice that was greedy, hungry and devoted to the act of wicked deeds.

This was different. It was somewhat innocent and just, the female voice is so different!

Gnarl slowly looked at his feet. Eye still one in a patch, it would show both of them scanning for an answer. Then with a naughty grin he tells her.

"You are the Overlady." A nod, "And we, are you loyal minions."

The five behind him bow as he did a slight nod. They giggle and laugh like kids, as each turned over to the other. Though what she asked next was a bit unexpected.

__

"Uh, why?"

"Well…" Gnarl had not expected this one. He just shrugged and said that which came to mind.

"Because Evil always finds a way."

(Thanks. Hope everyone likes this story. Tis only Chapter 1. You'll see I'm using a lot of stuff actually from Overlord. Not to say this is genuinely supposed to be the same story or anything. There will be a lot of differences and original stuff. Mostly, because I liked thinking all this stuff up. Next chapter coming soon. I hope everyone likes it so far. ^_^)


	2. Proof is in The Pummeling

**The Overlady: Evil Knows No Gender**

Written By: Pakkrat

(Disclaimer: I do not own nor have plans to take the rights of the creators of Overlord gaming franchise via Codemasters. The games however have impressed me a great deal and being in a particularly creative mood decided to do a story. In hopes of showing my appreciation to fellow fans of the great franchise. I hope you all enjoy and support the game series! Be a Overlord! Smash up cities, dominate and destroy all those in your path. Most importantly, smash fluffy animals… no matter how many elves in PETA may disagree, it's fun!)

Chapter 1: The Proof Is In The Pummeling

The matter at hand was not really training this overlo…dy? No, it was getting her used to the objective of evil. Gnarl strode up the stairs with her now clanking behind him. Heavy steps mean a overlord and by any means a lovely sound to the minion's ears. Gnarl turned about and saw this woman though, and often wondered why a mistress was in his midst. It was going to take some getting used to that's for sure. A lot seeing he is a evil fellow set in his ways.

"So, where to begin?" Gnarl was debating that as he looked up in a bit of thought. "The first order is…""Tell me more about what happened to this… dump."

What was that? Gnarl turned about and shook a fist, "Now see here! This is not a dump you little wench! This here, is the heart of evil's domain!" Which just so happened to hear a creak and then the inevitable slab of stone falling into the floor, breaking into the lower chambers. Which, our Overlady happened to cross her arms and raise a brow as this matter passed. Gnarl slowly lowered his ears and grumbled to his side, "It just needs a little work is all."

"Okay then." Her eyes quirking the way they did, implied a smile hidden in the dark recesses of her helmet. "Why does the heart of evil's domain need so many repairs? I'm sorry but… this place is in a massive bad way."

Gnarl sighed a bit, "Well, five years have passed since the death of the last overlord, and…"

"Oh?" She blinked in some shock, "What happened to your last over-,"

Gnarl swiftly raised a finger shouting, "Don't you interrupt me! I'll get to that!" His fierce glare is met by the sheer annoying glance of nothingness. This woman cared nothing to his threats or his words. In fact, it was… downright annoying. Gnarl growled to himself before spouting off, "Women always did have a way of discouraging the sheer evil of things. You know, not many overlords talk as much as you do."

The Overlady struts behind him saying, "I'm an Overlady. So what do you expect?"

"I wish I knew." He said with a sigh. Still, much to be told. The next stop was her throne which was cleaned for the most part. "Allow me to tell you the full story of the events that have passed. Here, sit in your throne."

She seemed a bit… skeptical. Yet after a tap of it with her foot and nothing breaking, she turned her form and sat down onto the throne. It's a little stiff but, stone will do that.

Gnarl looked at this woman as she sat. She unlike most, crossed her legs and even so far as to lean into the chair. It was nice to say the least seeing a form as her own. Gifted, yes. Yet the sheer oddity of her was kind of misfit to the ambience of this place. They will need something to change the attire and appearance. Seeing she was a woman Gnarl for the first time wondered, what will she fill the room with? A dark prayer is made to the idea it won't be flowers and unicorns. Hoh, how he hated the unicorns.

In any case. Gnarl smiled a bit to the Overlady and said, "Well, it has been about five years after our last Overlord perished. In that time, things changed a bit. His demise is still a bit odd yet considering what he was like, it's understandable." Gnarl put his hands behind his back and started walking toward the nearest hole in the walls. "You see he was not a very wise Overlord. Most of his time, he spent it killing anything that he deemed worth the time. That included just about everything you can imagine. Even a good few of the peasants and heroes in the neighboring town."

Ah. That would be Spree. The small town below where even now, people were just off and about as sunlight was leaving the skies and hiding into the coming night. Gnarl shook his head and warned, "What we minions do is our best to serve our Overlord. Yet this fellow, he was daft." Looking back he even laughed, "In fact his death. Oh how fitting! He was eaten alive!"

"By what?" The Overlady suddenly heard something she didn't often. "What ate him?"

"A weasel."

Silence, befell the room. A stray draft even making the few rag banners in the room flutter."A Weasel…. Really?"

"A giant one, yes. Yet it was his own fault. You see, the overlord seemed to be partial to going in to kill things. This one time he decided to send his minions around the back of the beast and hopefully swarm it. Yes, a good plan but… well…" he frowned, "It was not so good when it just decided to eat him instead."

"Okay, so no getting eaten by a giant weasel." That giggle and Gnarl cringed. She turned down a bit ashamed, yet, "Continue?"

"Of course." Gnarl smiled and told her, "The coming day we were all planning for the next Overlord. That was when I found that our Tower Heart had vanished." His head cocked to the area below, in the passageway were her five minions now hiding again. "That large glowing thing down stairs happens to be the tower heart. Its magic was needed to revive your body from death."

"I was dead…." Looking a bit shocked, she turned to her hands and slowly clasps them in feeling. "I, I don't remember dying?"

"That is quite common. Many times, the Overlords revived by the heart do not retain their memories. It is usually the magic working thru your being. In time, some memories may return yet it is uncertain. Meh," he shrugged and was then walking to beside the throne. "The important thing was it came back when we brought you here. Or rather the day we went searching. The Tower Heart is devoted to evil as was many things in our tower. The fact it disappeared was an omen that we all knew was definitely something to be taken seriously. Which it was by us all. Organizing a small separation each minion to their own hive to a place for safe keeping." Then he kind of coughed, "Though, now in hindsight perhaps it would have been smarter to try and keep each of our hives at known locations… yet there was a bit of a rush. Missing tower heart and all."

Gnarl stopped a moment to tug his collar, and then he continues, "What happened later was the ongoing matter that we find when Overlords are gone, looting and pillaging of the tower. A lot of this damage was from the few collected heroes thinking our Overlord was still around." Motioning to a large hole, "The vandals that you have not seen yet were commonly the vengeful lot that decided to plunder the tower. Though honestly, we don't know what for? Most the gold was stolen by a fat human who strangely appeared shortly after the death of our old Overlord." His eye crooked up a bit, "As if he already knew he was gone a matter of fact?"

The Overlady was looking around this room shattered and broken. Then she shrugged, "So what else is missing?"

"Hmm…" Gnarl looked about, "For the most part everything of value. Magical artifacts and items that when with the tower allow it and you as being one, greater power." She looked down to him and Gnarl waves a hand, "Bah, they won't effect your work too early. The important things can be replaced and added in due time. With you here we not only can rebuild but maybe improve on the place? What do you think?""Maybe?"

Her answer was still so confused. Even Gnarl's frown only encouraged her to kind of want to leave. Yet every moment of looking at her hands she felt the strange energy of that tower heart he mentioned. Different than anything she ever felt, which is easy to say since she can't remember much. "I'll repair the tower, and reclaim what belongs here." Gnarl smiled until she adds in, "Perhaps I'll regain my memories while I repair this place?"

Gnarl walked off growling, "Which I bet those memories are of tea cozies and cooking meals for orphans.""What was that?"

"Oh, thinking about the fact I never introduced myself!" He smiled about hiding his distaste for her wish of regaining memories, those he assumed were weak memories. "My name is Gnarl and I am a Minion Master as it were, the fellow that helps you along the path towards evil. Well what would you like to do first now master? You should reclaim the Brown Hive out amongst the tower garbage. Though if you do that I'd ask you maybe get some supplies for that armor over your chest." she looked down at the jerkin she was wearing. "As an Overlord you will be more resilient to harm much more than your old body. However, it's still wise to wear and replace armor. The wrong opponent and your mighty form will crumble into the wayside."

She sort of figured that. Yet a nod and she stood up asking, "So what about them?"

"What about who?" and then he realized she meant the minions. That was a shocker. A nod and he says, "They are named as they should be. They are browns, melee fighters with a sturdy frame for work and battle to boot. A bit the,""Okay, what are their names?"

Again, it just threw him. His eyes wide and brows perked up. He soon showed so much surprise she wanted to know their individual names, that she kind of lowered her eyes. Yet, he smiled weakly and said, "I'll have them tell you Master. Er, I forgot something which just recently you reminded me of." Leaving, he calls them, "Minions! The master wishes for you to speak to her!" The five minions are shocked but, when going toward her Gnarl grabbed a minion and whispered, "After you obtain the hive I want to see you alone Moldy…" He leered toward the now distracted Overlady. "It's important."

Moldy, the last and more secretive of the five minions deeply wished he'd been a green. He nods to this, and said aloud, "On it!"

Gnarl was heading to a place he hid to himself. A place of research. For now, this… master. She showed so many quirks he finally had enough. He wanted to know everything he can of the possibilities ahead. Every one he can bloody imagine.

* * *

Moldy stopped fast as every minion now looked up at the large Overlady in a salute. He scampered to the end and did the same, all tall and glaring with a vicious snarl. The Overlady looking at them finally bent down and asked, "Uh… what are you doing?"

The minions were silent, then they realized Gnarl was not there to talk for them. So then each one looked to the other beside them. It was so silent a pin could have fallen and they would all have freaked. Then the most unexpected event, Wurm narrowed his eyes to Flow and grew a nice grin. From under his cloth he pulled out a pin, a rather sharp little diddy. Then he pricked the minion. Laughter ensued while Flow cried and ran in circles making the Overlady stand and watch somewhat confused.

These… these were her minions huh? They were like children. Not just in size but behavior. Yet, what is more evil than the unbridled mind of an infant? Not really knowing the differences of right and wrong, only knowing what is pleasure and pain. That was a strange thought she realized. She looked to that gauntlet on her arm and felt somehow… that came from it. Which was creepy.

Finally, Flow was rubbing his bum and glaring at his cohorts. Though he then realized how the master was now looking at her arm. It was the first ever, a minion spoke to a master without first being spoken to. "That the Minion Gauntlet."

The Overlady looked down as all the other four gap to their comrade. Flow clamped his mouth and his knees did shake. Was he going to get beat?

"Oh, is that what this is called?"

The four others turned up, ears flicking and eyes all askew. Flow smiled and turned up slowly, saying, "Yes master. It be what make us do what you want. Tells us what you want, where you want us. Calls us when you want us too!"

"Are you serious?" she looked at the glowing gem in the center of the back. "Here, I thought it was just to make me look pretty." There is silence, confusion… a bit of gawking. Yet she looked among them, and whispered, "That was a joke, you laugh?"

After it registers with a LOT of confusion. Flow, first laughed. Then came the unexpected Gibblet, who whispers, "Ladies like shinies…"

Ah, and then it was the laughter grew. Each minion knowing already how women they often would steal shinies for their masters. This was good! They liked it! The Overlady made a funny! After it died out though, a silent pause is met. Till she asks, of the last to have arrived. "So how about you tell me your names?"

Moldy paused and turned to where Gnarl went. He was not sure… but… "Me Moldy."

"Heh…" Wurm nudged his closest minion friend. "Smell like it!" And laughter again echoes these walls. The minions never got to have this fun before. Though as Moldy glared, he only laughed as the Overlady laughed too.

Wurm turned to the master and bowed his head. "Me Wurm! Me strongest, bestest minion ever!"

"Nuh-uh!" There was gobbles who slapped Wurm into a pile of rocks, "Not the bestest! I be bestest!"

"Why you?" Gibblet, suddenly got Gobbles in a headlock. The others all began to fight. Wurm getting back in leaping and rolling with the three. Moldy actually stuck his head out of this. Flow watched the Overlady scratching her head… this was weird.

Flow finally said, "Sorry, minions like to impress Overlord." He pouts, "Overlady too."

She turned down and sighed, deeply. "I still don't know what all is going on. I'm just… trying."

Finally, Flow gave a nod then he said, "Oh! Me Flow." He sighed, "Me got name cause I like flowers.""Really? What… wait!"

She knelt down saying, "Was that flower below yours? It's really beautiful."

"Oh? You think so too?" Flow had never had that said before. "Heh, me find while we searching for you. Me happy you like it. You keep it! It be yours now, Overlady. I planted down in hidden place!"

Then a scream the others were still fighting and this time knocking some debris off a hole, and almost rolling to a rather unclean death. Looking at the others she closed her eyes and sighed, "These guys won't be ready to do much anything for a while."

Flow seemed to understand her displeasure. Which a minion knew never to cause. Still, she was not beating them then again she didn't have a weapon worth the while of beating people yet. "You should call them back master!"

"Huh?" She turned to him with a big 'WTF?' face.

"Call them back! Raise the Minion Gauntlet, make it call them back!"

She frowned, raising the gauntlet to then ask. Yet when she did, it was like… it responded. To the will she wished. The minions all hear the bellow of the gauntlet's horn and the three others stop. Their faces and ears being pulled as they look to the master. Moldy and Flow stood at attention, as it was customary to do so. The three others then ran over scrambling for places in a line! She really liked that, she had to admit. Even patting the gauntlet saying, "Okay, this Overlady thing is now starting to look up."

"As it does!" Said a familiar voice. Gnarl was returning with something in his hands wrapped up in a folded cylinder. They watch while he waved his item about, "The gauntlet will allow you full control of the minions. Yet for now, it's not important. You'll learn to use it more as we go on. I feel it's time to get to work Master. The Brown Hive awaits."

She was more interested in the paper. Tilting her head, she asks, "What is that?"

Gnarl looked at his hands before smiling and shoving it under his cloak. "It's something for me to read while you work. Sorry, but the early stages of evil can be boring I'm afraid. Not nearly as much smiting as I prefer."

The master narrowed her eyes. Yet, he says, "It's time you get the Brown Hive master. After all, evil can't wait forever." he walked with the minions downstairs. "Come now! Come!"

The Master followed still a little worked up. Something about how Gnarl acts, got her nerves a twist. Still work was needed and this brown hive sounds pretty damn important. In all honesty her life was owed to these creatures. She didn't know what else to do at this time. Her life was pretty much all in the air… so, what the hell.

Stepping out she stopped as the minions were all gone! Gnarl laughed, "Oh, don't worry! They are still here." He was standing beside some kind of large hole with stones around it. Though none other could tell, there was a glow… and the energy of it formed a number. "This, is a spawning pit. With our magic the tower has forged many of these in countless places. We can create them with the power of the Tower Heart. So do not worry, you will find it easy to replace the horde when the situation calls for it."

She seemed to understand. Yes, but the Overlady walked over and asked, "What do I do with this thing?"

"Call your minions from it." She sort of realized then that she needed to use that gauntlet. Like before, she rose her hand and willed the minions. Sure enough out came, first. Wurm! He landed and danced laughing a bit, "Me first! Me first!"

Yet she called more, and they all landed on top of Wurm. The others laughing as they scramble off. Oooh…

Gnarl laughed before coughing into his hand, "Yes, fine work. Sooo…" he strolled to the entrance outside. "This way my master. Outside here, you will find our garbage heap. I want you to know however that I will not be following you out.""Why?"

"You must understand, I am more a teacher and mentor. I do not go onto the field." He turned to her and smiled, "Besides I will be in constant communication with you. The helmet you wear allows us to speak to one another. Yes, the tower and you are bound for all time." A nod, "As well, the gauntlet you wear shall give you the power to see things you normally would not. Magically, you are more aware of the world. Able to see things most can not. You will learn that in time."

She seemed to get it. The Overlady looked to the path, it had light shining thru. She turned to Gnarl who was walking away to the heart. So, she turned to her minions. It was time she felt or rather was being told. Strange, the gauntlet made her feel it was the time to move. So, she did. Whatever it was beyond this doorway was the next step in her life. What a life it has become.

Gnarl looked back as she was gone. Pulling something from his cloak, he opened it again. It was a map, with magical markings along its border. He skimmed it several times now, but nothing made sense. "The mark where we should have dug is gone." Turning to the heart, he asks, "Why is that?" However it just glows and levitates as it always did. A groan, he sets the map into his cloak. The only explanations were that the overlord is no longer there. Turning, he wondered. Can it be possible?

Oh no, no-no. Even if it were. She has to prove it. Her heart is still young. Even most great Overlords start off with a tinge of neutrality. "Let's hope that is all this is." Gnarl mainly mused to himself. The future was surely in the air.

* * *

Outside of the tower our Overlady found herself staring at a large expanse of trash. She sighed as she even stepped down to find a moist something on her boot. "Wow, this is so nice. A collection of trash and first chance I get I'm in something wet." she looked down as raising her boot shows the sticky substance. "Oh great! It's sticking to the bottom of my boot!"

"Does that really matter?" Gnarl's voice came to the Overlady. "You would be better off seeking out the brown hive at the other end of this garbage heap."

Her eyes narrow to the side. "Whatever…" she started across the garbage with her one foot stomping on random items, slipping and sticking each time. All of a sudden her minions stop and laugh, scream or just spaz out it looked like before she realized why. The Overlady watched their gestures toward this large dung heap at the end of the garbage… "Whoa, what the hell dropped that?"

"That would be the er, Brown Hive."

"Oh." Her eyes narrow, "Wow… that's great."

The five minions look up to her. Wurm, however, asked, "What want us to do?"

She didn't know what the heck to say. "Uh, go get it?"

"They would if they could master. Yet there is a small issue of its size. Look at the hive." She did, and saw the same energy like numbers above the hive. "That is unfortunately how many of our minions will be needed to raise that hive. Ten is the least but not quite the most." Her sigh was a heavy one, "Oh, don't worry. Though for now we have but five. We can gain more. It's now time we talk about something rather important. A little something we like to call, life-force!"

"Life-force? You mean what, the force of life inside of things?"

Gnarl's voice sounded pretty pleased, "Ahh! So you have some understanding?""Uhh… actually, I do…"

She rubbed her head, "Where did that come from?"

"Any number of places. Hmm," Gnarl's words were mumbled along the lines of, 'where to find' and 'how to scrounge' or something. It was hard as he was kind of off and about. The Overlady looked around idly till, suddenly. "Ah-ha! Stop!" She froze. "There!" The Overlady leered out where she was looking, "No! Not there, down to the corner of your helmet!"

"Oh that isn't going to get annoying real quick." She had to muse before looking that way. She found a large, fat rat squeaking and chewing on some rotten banana or something. "What, the rat?"

"No… the peel. Of course the rat!" a groan of irritation, Gnarl asks, "Send your minions to kill that rat and see what happens? Hmm?"

She had to remember to skin him for that… rude. Still, she sent them as before with the gauntlet acting on her will. The five of her minions run forth screaming and attacking the rat killing it in a mere instant. Then she smiled under her helmet as a golden aura formed from the death. "That'd be life-force?"

"Indeed it is." Spoke Gnarl, "Indeed, it is."

All of a sudden, the minions were bumping one another. Trying to decide who took it to her. Yet in the midst of it all, Flow ran toward her and screamed, "Here master!" opening his hands, the golden orb swiftly soared around her and into the gauntlet. She felt a strange energy within, and then… "Master?"

She looked at her gauntlet, it had a 1 inside it… "I need four more then?" Looking around she saw yet another of the rodents. However, he was on a heap away from them gnawing on trash, the steep valley where it was across had jagged glass and metal. Walking over she asks, "What am I supposed to do here?"

"That is up to you. You can go find more rodents around here I'm sure. After all there…"

However, she clenched her fist snapping, "Not going to happen! If that little bastard thinks he can escape my wrath? Ohh… he's got another thing coming!" She looked around a bit when all of a sudden there is a laughing fit in her helmet. Holding her head she growls, "What the hell are you doing?"

Gnarl stopped his laughter, saying, "Oh, it's nothing master. Simply that sounded rather Overlord of you.""I am the Overlady."

she said simply before seeing some large stick or tree stump… she narrowed her eyes before seeing it was too heavy for her five minions, it would take six… "Great, I need another mi… Gnarl? How do I get more minions again?"

"Well, with the hive you can simply summon them from spawning pits. However, we have another means! Take the life force you have gathered to the Brown Hive. When you do, let your gauntlet to the hive and surely you'll get the idea…?"

She already was on her way tromping thru the garbage. On the way, she found another rat but this one was across a pool of water swimming in it. The browns stood there as she went to send them out, yet Gnarl screamed, "Master! Wait!" She stopped… and actually stood there with her hand up in the air. "You should know our friends here aren't very good swimmers. In fact, the only ones I know that are would be the Blue Minions."

"The Who-what?" though, she pulled her hand back and asked, "Wait blue? You mean they come in different colors?" A sigh of irritation, she asks, "Why the hell didn't you tell me this before?"

"Are… you sure I didn't?""I dunno…"

she shrugged and looked at the rat. "So I'll just go on over and kill it myself."

"Excellent idea my lady. Now, when you…" Yet, she was already storming across. Her large weapon over shoulder she screamed before a deathly blow that severed the small beast in twain. There she harshly ripped the weapon from among its corpse and, the life-force followed into her form. Stomping back she walked past the minions in slight awe. Gnarl, himself among them. That was rather brutal, rough… and… and…"The sooner I get out of this trash the better."

She snarled once with a kick of a can of some sort. "This is beneath me."

The minions scream in delight, following as they saw her trampling along. Gnarl, sighed deeply. "I'm starting to think you have what it takes to be an Overlady after all.""Wait, what?"

She turned back, "You didn't think I had what it takes?"

"Uhh…" Gnarl, suddenly says, "Oh! Look! The hive!"

Gnarl was correct. There was the brown hive in all its putrid glory. The Overlady forgot about Gnarl for the moment and started toward the hive. When she was close, the energy she gathered left her gauntlet and flowed into the hive. Which then shot from crevices two new minions screaming as they land onto the garbage heap.

When they appear, Wurm seemed to grow a big grin before running over. "Skurm!!!" unfortunately, the minion he ran to tripped him, and laughed.

"Oh great… Mi'lady, this is Skurm a close… annoying, friend of Wurm. Not to mention with him is…"

The other minion walked over and tilts his head. Then asks, "Wah…?"

"Vorp, a bone collector. I've seen him wear so many kinds of bones it's ridiculous.""Wait, what?"

She was confused, until Vorp was pulling at the trash. There he had ripped up a dead carcass of a long, long gone rodent. He laughed before tearing off its dead husk and setting on his head the rat skull. A moment, he turned and winked with his thumb, "Ohh… I get it."

"Yes, and when minions wear these trinkets you should know it gives them a power boost." To that she raised a brow, "Well, it helps them in battle. Better armor offers better protection. Weapons about the better attack. Minions with these attributes can…""ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!!!"

She suddenly turned rubbing her eyes, "Great evil, I feel like this is the manual to some kind of complicated board game. Can we just get back to the killing?"

To that Gnarl had a chuckle, "Yes, you are truly turning out as a fine OverLady."

Not long after the seven minions moved the log as she wanted. Standing it up, she waited to see if it would work… long enough to make a bridge… and so, she screamed as they let it go and kicked it over, making a bridge. Yet, when she went to cross…

It creaked, and in a bad way…

"Damn it…"

"Calm yourself, oh large and…""Did you just call me fat?"

"Wh-what?" Gnarl paused for a moment. Then he exclaims, "Oh! No! My lord, it's not that! Yet it's more you are bigger than your company." That said she glared down at the minions, who all lurch back as she seemed a little irritated with that last statement. "What I mean is at the moment you can't cross this bridge, yet the minions can! Send them forth!"

That was a good idea. One she happily used. When they charged in and slaughtered the helpless rat, they returned with the life force. Good… she looked at her gauntlet seeing she had one again. So… "I have… eight, minions as it stands." She scanned the area putting her weapon holstered on her shoulder. "I need two more rats Gnarl. Do you see any?"

"The better question is do you?" She looked about, "I only can see and hear what you do master. Unfortunately, if you can't see it neither can I."

"You know? This life-force gathering is a bit arduous. I hope I don't have to do this very often?" Gnarl was silent. Deafly so. Even as a small wind caused a slight dust cloud to follow thru the garbage. The Overlady closed her eyes realizing, "This is going to be something I do on a daily basis, am I right?"

"Yes…" Gnarl chuckled, just he had to. "It's quite common to stockpile Life-force."

"Great. That's just great." Just then she heard a squeak. There was another rat dashing along the ground. "Ahh! Kill it! Kill it!" The minions scream after the beast. When they return they have yet another bit of life force. She was pleased, and turned to the hive. Should she just go ahead and…

Suddenly something swooped down and grabbed her minion. Looking at it, it was some large bird. The minion was Flow! "HEY!" She snapped out of it and grabbed for something on the ground. With a bit of might, and luck. She actually struck the bird and caused it to flail down into the water where earlier she had to kill that one beast alone.

The Overlady stomped into the water grabbing both the two life forces, yet also a staggering minion who almost drowned. Tossing him onto the shore she looked at her gauntlet. That's all she needed. So a smile, she looked back to Flow asking, "Are you okay?"

The minions turned to her confused, again… she's concerned. Walking past them she pat Flow on the head. He nods to her question and watched her leave. He never thought an overlord would, save him. That was the most unreal thing ever!

Still, the Overlady now had what she needed. A moment of time and she had the last three minions. However, she wasn't in the mood to learn names or anything. She ordered her minions to pick up this hive and move it. After it entered the door she watched them file in spinning it to fit. Letting out a sigh of relief. What a mess this all was. To think, this was her life?

Just then she saw a rat… and glared. Disgusting little things. At least she got to enjoy doing that. Which inwardly, that was enjoyable. Strange, she wasn't aware how good this whole evil thing was.

Inside the minions set the large brown hive in place. Here, Gnarl stood watching as they hurriedly let it settle. "Excellent." He said, careening his hands. "Oooh, what a perfect set up. Now, we can gather the necessary life-force and form a force like none has ever seen."

The Overlady appeared to ask, "Well now what Gnarl? I have the hive but to be honest I didn't see any metal out there worth while!"

"Hmm?" He then realized, "Oh! The armor! I forgot…" he turned, "Well," seeing the minions he smirked, "You three." The newest ones at that. "Front and center!"

Strolling before the three he realized who they were. The one had his ears tied over his head. Meep, they called him. He had extremely sensitive hearing. So he often kept his ears tied to dense out the sounds. Even now, while the one next to him belched he often would flinch. That little belching minion was called Toad. He got the name for how his belching was often like a toad. His passion for reptiles, got him a strange reputation. Yet the last one, Gnarl gagged. It was Uri. Oh… great lord, Uri. "Why…"

"Hellro!" Uri, bats his eyes and kissed the air. Uri was unique. A minion that was… too lady like. Kind of fitting Gnarl mused in his mind. Seeing how she was an Overlady and all.

"Well…" he turned to them, "You three go back out there and go get me some metal. About…" he turned to the lady. "Ohh, this long, and this wide?" He motioned his arms as far he could, "Go on now! We don't have all day!"

They were off. So, the matter is dealt with. Gnarl turned to the Overlady saying, "You did rather well master. I admit at first I was unsure of your capabilities for evil. What with your odd interest in things like flowers and…"

"Yes I got that." She said before kneeling down and glaring deep into his eyes. "You need to understand, Gnarl. For the most part I don't have a clue what I am or who I was. Yet I know for the time being I'm the Overlady. I feel it in my veins." Clasping a fist, she even emphasized her speech. "For the time being I will do what I must. Evil or not, whatever I choose is the law. You know that right?"

Gnarl, a nod. Seemed to smile more. Even more than before. "Why, I do and most certainly will.""Good."

she however thought, "Wait, do we still say good or…?"

"It's good to be evil… so, yes." He laughed to this moment. Ahh, what a refreshing overlady. The master stood and gave a nod heading up the stairs. However, when she was gone he calls, "Moldy come here." Moldy, followed to Gnarl. "I have a mission for you."

"Mmm?"

Gnarl frowned a bit, but still this was needed. "Go into Spree. I want you to see if you can't learn a little more about this woman. Anything at all. Check the town itself if you have to. You have until tomorrow morning to get back here by then I suspect the master will be rather uppity if a minion is gone."

Moldy seemed to understand. Having give a salute to Gnarl before running to the outside and leaving without another world. Gnarl went inside the upstairs to find the master now sitting on her throne with her helmet off. Long hairs cascading her face as she seemed to be rubbing her eyes. "So how are you doing master?"

"Me?" looking back she smiled, "Fine Gnarl. Thanks for asking. Though this was a lot of work for one simple task." She heard the sound of clattering and in came the other three minions. "Did they find my armor?"

Gnarl looked at the metal dropped to the floor, it was the front grate of a stove. A bit disappointed the minion had to look up and see if it even fits. Which, he realized. "You know this is probably the best fit we can get at the time."

The Overlady looked down at this metallic piece and sighed, "Great…"

* * *

The following morning. The minions have all been enjoying a rather likeable mesh of party and favors. None too sure what else to do but laugh and dance. There was music from some trash they gathered from the trash, the three Gnarl sent had gathered a bottle, a plank of wood using whiskers from rats killed prior and the last being the hide of a rat over a drum. The sound was moderate and offered something as the Overlady seemed to wait as Gibblet worked diligently to strap the metallic cover over her chest. He used the tails of some the recently killed rats for lace. It was, okay… this happened to be the seventh try at getting a working design.

Yet to make sure none looked too closely. Uri the feminine minion had come back with something. A fallen banner from the ceiling she did wrap over the front and back of the Overlady's chest and situated it to take attention from the poor armor. When it was settled Flow with the help of Gobbles rolled a cracked profile mirror into the chamber and allowed the Overlady to look over herself. She must have approved because she set her helmet on her head and raised her hand in the air, the horn of the minions bellowing.

Gnarl jumped. Oh no! Moldy was…

"Here I am!" Moldy ran into position with the other ten minions. Gnarl shocked, he's back? Though looking outside it was light out. It took some time getting that armor situated, as well the instruments and all.

So the Overlady asked, "Where were you Moldy?" His head perked, "I didn't see you all night?"

Luckily, Flow answered, "Moldy never like being with friends."

"Moldy not have friends." Said the minion sticking out his tongue and pulling his eyelid back. Still, he answered the master. "Gnarl send me on mission to Spree. Learn about town, while master was waiting."

The Overlady turned blinking at the idea. She however smiled, "Really? Well thank you Gnarl." She came over asking, "What all did you find out?"

"…." Moldy frowned, "Uhh… nothing? People there all busy working in night for Lord Land Man."

"Who-wah-huh?" Was her initial reply. Yet when Gnarl went to explain, she remembered, "Oh, that Lord of the Land guy you all mentioned before… right, I get it now."

"You know what we spoke of but not really who." Gnarl tried to explain. She seemed to nod as if understanding. So she walked to the throne and sat down leaning on her hands as if to listen. "Yes, well." He walked to her side. "The Lord of the Land is a man that basically bought the properties all within Spree. A poor town they did not refute this matter the least. Yet afterwards I'm not sure what all has happened. We were occupied trying to sustain the continued thefts in the tower." He suddenly paused, propping his chin a little. "A matter of fact most of those properties were not bought until after that fat human stole the gold from the old overlord's treasury. I wonder if it's possible…""Only one way to find out Gnarl."

The Overlady stood and made her way downstairs, "We're going to Spree."

The minions began to cheer. Until Gnarl asked, "Wouldn't it be swifter to teleport?"

"…." She turned around asking, "We, we can do that?"

Ah, with a mischievous smile Gnarl tells her, "Why yes we can!"

* * *

The next she knew the Overlady was suddenly at the center of a green meadow. Where there happens to be a plate of stone under her glowing where she teleported. Her first reaction though was to suddenly remove her helment and start vomiting on the ground. After that she stood up wiping her lips, and setting her helmet back. "It takes some overlords more time to get used to teleportation I am afraid."

She didn't care. Looking at the brown spawning pit she realized how it had ten above it. So, like Gnarl showed her she summoned the minions they all following in suit behind her. The only one who was unique was Vorp with a skull helmet of sorts. Walking thru the passes she finally found herself coming upon the gates of…

"Hit it!"

CLANG

She went reeling back and fell hard onto the minions. They scream, and push her up into a sitting position. The sound was immense… she still heard it in her helmet. "Whoa, wait a minute! There's little things with him."

"Him? Don't ya mean a her?"

"Whoa! You're right!" She now got her head together. Some unreasonable chattering and the Overlady stood looking toward the town a little blurry. "You damn halflin' ya almost knocked her block off ya did!"

The Overlady looked up still to find the source, two humans sitting on a wall with some smaller man or… man thing, with rocks. "Ahh, sorry lass. We've been havin' some problems lately. Course, you'd be surprised what with that bloody fat bludger up in Castle Spree, not carin' at'all."

"Yeah, nearly every day he be givin' us gold to work in his mind down below that dang castle. Yet, taxin' us so we have to give it all back! Tis' thievery!"

The Overlady also did not care. Yet she did want in. So she asked, "Can I come in or not?"

"Well…" the one man looked to the other. Then he looked down asking, "Are you bringing those things in with you?"

"Yes."

"Are…" the one asks with a smirk, "Are they housetrained? Hehe…""…."

After that she snapped, "Let us in!"

"Ahh!" Having just been yelled at they decided to go ahead. Opening the gates, the group entered. The Overlady stopped to look around this town. People wandering the streets, the littler people moving things and cleaning. She didn't know what to make of any of this?

Luckily, Gnarl spoke up. "So the rumors were true?"

"What rumors?" The Overlady walked toward the center of the town's main entrance finding a large bar here. The minions, instinctively go for the bar screaming and laughing as they drink. The Overlady stopped seeing them smash open some crates to some of the smaller people screaming at them, but a few snarls and growls the two savage groups part ways. Her minions were looking for something and sure enough they found it. Clothing, light tan sacks and such they started to clothe themselves in. Well that'll do.

Gnarl then spoke up, "Well I was hearing rumors my lady. That the Halflings were somehow bought into slavery. It would seem Spree did somehow achieve this. Though I'm confused as to why? No one likes Halflings. Yet I suppose a slave is a slave no matter how you look at it."

The Overlady just didn't care. Well, least not this much. She did however take notice of a man with glasses and bald head walking out of the bar, asking, "Are these your… creatures?"

"Yes, they are." She stood over him a good couple foot. So she asked, "What of it?"

"Nothing, really. The drinks are free." He had a smile though. Which Gnarl was saying it's only a matter of time before… "So long as you can do me a tiny favor." A groan, Gnarl seemed to go on about how he just knew it. "I'm sure you've noticed the situation the town is in?"

"Not really. It's just another town."

"Well, yes but. The last five years things have been most problematic. In fact why don't you come inside? I'll tell you more while your little friends enjoy themselves."

The Overlady had not realized that now a sudden breaking sound and Flow had smashed open a barrel of beer. As his friends go ballistic for the brew she giggled to seeing him taking the wooden bottom and putting it on his head. Heh, so now even he had a helmet? "Is there anything they won't use?"

"Believe me master. When it comes to a brown and his armor, nothing is too much."

"Uh, pardon?" The Overlady realized she was talking to not the man and he got it. She gave a nod, motioning inside. A smile and the man then said, "Oh, allow me to introduce myself." He bent at the knee an swooped his hand under his belly. A bow of a fine gentlemen. "My name is Calvedere Alphonse. Most call me, Cal. Which I do not mind at all."

* * *

Inside the bar. Cal walked to the back of the building to a small office. Where he offered her a seat, the Overlady took it and set her large club beside her. "A fine weapon… though, a bit primitive." He motioned to the wall, "This here would be better suited for you I believe."

Looking at the wall behind him was a large hatchet. However, seeing it… she got… a pain…Lightning… Rain… mud in her eyes. There was the faint beating in her chest. The hoarse feel in her throat. A salty taste on her mouth and lip. Rising off the dirty floor she did cry. For in her side the pain of a thousand daggers. Yet it was not daggers, it was nothing. It was not even her ribs. They were splintered and torn and her body ached. Yet she stood slowly and shook violently. Her hatchet she grasped and turned to the sky. Where she met the eyes. Red eyes. Looking down, and a smile so cold and cruel that the very face can not be seen. Though a flash of lightning, the ivory grin was upon her head. Her last memory, a last glimpse.

It spoke to her.

****

"You do not need to meddle in the affairs of true evil."

Her eyes stopped glowing. Luckily, Cal seemed to be lighting a cigar not paying mind to her. Lucky really. Yet she had this feeling in her belly that was sick. She held the area where she can swear once there was a large hole… what happened to her?

"So you do not know much of Spree I take it?" He smirked when she shook her head no. "Well, we were but a simple town. Serving the simplest of functions. A long time back, five years. Longer than most the people here will dare to remember. The man called Drake Yahletoole, a man from a town called Nordberg was traveling these parts. He was a merchant mind you but the worst part is it so happens he saw something. The death of a certain Overlord."

The mentioning of an Overlord the Overlady started to stand up and reach for her club. Yet Cal waved a hand, "Don't worry I know who and what you are. That's not my concern. The only concern I have is that you listen." She did not let go of her weapon but she did sit down and listen some more. "Ah, good."

Cal turned to a small bar behind him. It had far better vintage drinks than that of the ones served to the customers. So he raised a glass to her, when she said nothing he just smiled and shrugged it off. Pouring a drink from some round globe, he started off again. "What I can say safely is Drake obtained a large amount of gold in the old Overlord's death. Enough to purchase Castle Spree and in turn the town as well. Which was a smart move. Soon taxing us to get all the damn gold he used to buy the homes from the very people."

"Hah! A greedy human! Now who would have thought of that?" Gnarl seemed to be speaking this time. "Still, he has a point. I'm starting to suspect this Drake fellow was the same scoundrel that stole our gold piles. Makes sense really. None of the regulars here would ever think of trying to steal from the Overlord no matter how bad he was at being evil."

Cal finished pouring his drink now. Turning and sitting down with it in his hand, sloshing a red liquid around. "Well anyway. The one good thing was three years ago the bum somehow tricked the Halflings out of their homes. We all have had a laugh at that. Yet the trouble now is recently, he's in his castle letting us to rot and do more and more work. Currently, the only work he doesn't use the Halflings for is my job here, and the job in his smelter below the castle." A sigh, Cal seemed to take a drink. Hmm… smelter?

"That must be our old Smelter! Why that thieving little… oh, I can't wait till you smite this human, sire!" he then paused, "Er, Mi'lady?""Alright Cal. So let me get this straight?"

She leaned in asking, "You want your Overlord to go kill some arrogant scum who took your town thru financially screwing it over. So you can…?"

Cal was not talking. He was drinking. Even putting out his hand as he finished. To give a heavy pant of pleasure and delight before letting the little dribble down his chin drip. Even further stalling as he pulled a napkin from a drawer behind his desk, and dapped slowly the excess. The Overlady was getting plenty worked before he finally told her, "No."

No? What the hell did he mean no?

"That's too easy. The thing I have yet to tell you my dear. Is that Drake never leaves Castle Spree. In fact, he has Halflings gather his gold for him and now take it thru tunnels we don't know anything about. He's very paranoid after the last… attempt."

To that the man looked back, "Yes, we hired a woman from Ruboria. A large, menacing rogue." The Overlady's eyes slowly widen, "She should have done it well enough. Yet when she fell it was the biggest shock ever. You know? I never heard if she was some good going hero or a bandit. The truth is she appeared thanks to the nun from Heaven's Peak." Seeming to smile, he motioned to that large hatchet. "This was hers. They buried her in the cemetery a few weeks, or days… I forget. I was just the one to supply the fee. In truth it happened so fast her failed assassination and all it was not much news. Yet it sure got Drake in a bunch. He's locked the food up from us now too, and he lets the damn Halflings look over it! That's just madness… we all suspect it'll be eaten and gone before too long."

Gnarl, finally asked, "Master? You are alright aren't you?"

To be honest. She wasn't sure. She only knew it was… confusing. The idea of what she might have just heard. Yet, it was soon after the man spoke about, "So attacking him now is all but impossible. If you could that'd be swell but really I don't think you can. I'll happily aid you with information as I get it, of course."

"…." she was not really aware what he said. She then, saw he stopped. A nod and she stood up. "Wait," she looked at him confused, "What about what you needed from me? For my minions and their drinks?"

"Oh yes! I forgot. Walking down memory lane does that I suppose?" Cal stood up and was shoving his napkin into his pocket of his breast. When some scream outside got his attention. Cal asked, "Did you hear that?"

Running past her. The Overlady followed. Gnarl laughed asking, "Think perhaps Wurm of Skurm found something dead, and is chasing the townsfolk with it on a stick?"

When they got outside there was a gaggle of children crying and screaming. Cal watched as the minions were vomiting off to the side, not the cause. Yet he did see one child running into the town from the bridge just as villagers with torches started swinging about the entrance. The gates drawing up while they could. "What the hell is going on out here?" Cal demanded.

"The-the giant ants!" One of the villagers on the post above the gate screamed. "They suddenly started swarmin' towards the food depository!"

"Wh-what?" Cal's eyes fall wide and his jaw nearly slacked. How, how can this be?

"M'yeah! The children snuck out again too! Bebi didn't come back with them! We think she ran toward the food depot! The ants, they're coming out of everywhere!" One of the villagers suddenly fell to his knees, "Oh lord deliver us from this damnable place! The world is cruel and unjust!"

"What about Sister Alma?" Asked one child suddenly pulling on the shirt of a random adult.

"She went to the gates of Castle Spree. To ask Lord Drake for help!"

Cal shook his head. He knew the answer. That greedy fool would never worry of these people. Let alone the ants. The strange monsters that have appeared lately. Yet, he turned to laughter. Who can me laughing at a time like this? It so happen to be the minions laughing at the crying children, men and women. His eyes dart furiously to them all. Yet it was when he fell on the Overlady, his grin grew from his face. A mud-eating grin really, as he seemed to get that idea. The kind you get when you know what someone just gave you one brilliant lucky strike, and you really have what else to loose?

Cal screamed to the people, "Fear not! I have a champion!" The people all look to him as he raised his hands into the air. "A person that can deliver us not only from the scourge of these monstrous insects. Yet also return Bebi safely, and retrieve the food for us all!" Turning, he motioned to the Overlady. "Behold, a hero!"

The Overlady quirked her brow a bit. Then turned to behind her. Gnarl asking, "Please tell me it's some orphan boy with a giant hammer or something? Just please? With dead weevils on top?"

Cal seemed to get the idea she was not happy. So he told her, "I'll make you a deal. You do this task and not only can your pets drink here for free, I'll give you something I… found, from the tower."

"Why that little, no good, rotten… heh, if he were a minion I'd commemorate him."

She didn't like this idea. Giant ants… still. "Alright, fine. What is it you want to give me?"

"It's in my basement. Follow me."

Opening the basement the minions scream in delight. It was a magical item, a spell one at that. "Ah! The Fireball! That sure has been a handy little toy over the years." Gnarl whistled, and the Overlady raised her hand making her minions retrieve it. Taking it to the gates, a portal broke beside the bar and the minions set it in place. After a while, the impish Gnarl told her "It's all ready and set. I'll explain it later. For now, I suppose… we should keep the deal. Least for now." He coughed, "We can kill them later."

"Heh, I think I agree on that one." the people didn't know who she was speaking to. So she turned saying, "Okay Cal. We have a deal. So where is this, food storage?"

"The far end of the meadows. The place will be swarming with these ants." Cal walked with her as the bridge fell. "That way, to the left. You should follow the road easily to find the storage itself. Of course, the one thing I should mention is Bebi. She's skittish…"

"Who?"

"The most loved member of our town. The people love her, and the children adore her. You have to save her…"

Definitely hating this. Yet she turned toward the road and walked out with her minions. The bridge closed soon after.

Gnarl sighed deeply. "Well, evil has a strange way of working out master. The truth is I should warn you, helping people will earn you gold, rewards and some other nice benefits. Especially in Spree. Yet the other side of it, is that destroying their lives can also reap rewards too. In fact… the food they want you to get for them. It could be used to help us with gathering a large amount of life-force. Not to mention, this Bebi person. I'd dare say she could be rather lovely… hmm, suppose you're not interested in a mistress?"

"A what?" She started down the path. Though, Gnarl mumbled something about not being important. In any case, what is important is finding this food storage and obtaining this stupid Bebi. As well finding out why on this planet she had to be stuck with this mess?

The only thing she noticed however. Was Flow saying, "Master?" She turned down, "Me think you good Overlady!"

She seemed to get a bit of shock. A smile and she gave him a nod. "Eh, it's not so hard yet."

Just then a skittering, strange noise was heard. The minions form around her snarling and growling. The Overlady might have spoke a little too soon.

((Note: Lots more to come. Lots more to do! Hehe. Hope it's enjoyable thus far. Sorry it's a long one because I didn't know how far to go. Originally the chapter would have been where Gnarl sent Moldy to do reconnaissance and than this would have been shorter next time. Yet I really wanted this to encompass as much as possible. Including a few thoughts to her former life, the play on good and evil choices (nothing extravagant as of yet) as well some more enjoyable things like enemies as someone was asking me the last couple times. A lot of fun writing this, it might be hard to follow with all the minions, yet if you like I can concentrate on specific ones more than the others. That was the idea anyway. Flow, as you know. Is the main minion for the story. That was the consensus of my plan. Hope everyone enjoyed it's good to be writing fics again. Read on and enjoy! Oh and yeah, the italics for when she talked was not working and I couldn't think of a way to fix it. Meh.))


	3. The Squashing and the Squashed!

The Overlady: Evil Knows No Gender

Written By: Pakkrat

(Disclaimer: I do not own nor have plans to take the rights of the creators of Overlord gaming franchise via Codemasters. The games however have impressed me a great deal and being in a particularly creative mood decided to do a story. In hopes of showing my appreciation to fellow fans of the great franchise. I hope you all enjoy and support the game series! Be a Overlord! Smash up cities, dominate and destroy all those in your path. Most importantly, smash fluffy animals… no matter how many elves in PETA may disagree, it's fun!)

Chapter 2: The Squashing, and the Squashed!

The sound of clacking hard surfaces got louder as the Overlady and her minions prepared, they circled her protectively. The first sign of their enemy came from the hills outside the city and toward the area these peasants on the walls were talking about. Chattering about with their mandibles clacking off jibberish, The Overlady found the first of these large ants coming toward her and the browns. They were black ants relatively large monsters too. With their antennae bouncing up and down as they must now sense something edible in the area, namely meat. Which the minions and the Overlady sure had enough of.

"I hate to be a bother master. Yet those overgrown dung-rollers have half a mind to make you a meal for their hive or whatever you call a den of ants. I suggest you think of a way to handle them all! Something fast!"

The Overlady snarled to her supposed informant. Yes, that makes a lot of sense. Especially as that could be the most obvious thing in her mind right now! The Overlady pulled back and made sure to summon her minions with her. Away from the monsters and toward anywhere for any kind of advantage. The only thing she got was the sound of rocks clipping the dirt and seeing that on the gates were the humans and the Halfling slaves tossing rocks at any near-by ants. It could be of use but not really enough. Five of the large bugs were trailing the scent of the group.

"You need something master! Any kind of means of just squashing them will suffice!"

About now she was irritated. Till she out of pure aggression with Gnarl found something. It was a dry husk log, rotting at the side of the path directly on course with those ants. The fact it was so old made her move behind it and try to move it, she easily budged it but didn't really free it by some of the growth tangling its bottom. It was then her minions came to her side and moved into the log as well. With the combined force they rolled this log toward the ants like a roller for dough. The idea was it could easily crush the ants. Yet as the log rolled, it was stopped by the first ant pushing its pincer into the log, and two more with his aid pushing it back! Rolling it instead toward the minions and the Overlady who run out of is path.

After the log slammed against a tree and rolled back into place. The voice of Gnarl yelled, "Ants are able to lift several times their own body weight, master! Think! Think!!!"

"Gah! I can't think with you screaming in my helmet! You unruly little troll!" She clenched her gauntlet telling Gnarl, "If I get the chance I'm going to roast you alive you know that?"

Perhaps fortunately her musing gave Gnarl a nice idea. He exclaimed, "Master! That's it! Have your minions roll that log again. However, this time set it a-blaze with a fireball spell!" She didn't know what he meant and so Gnarl informed her, "Ignite the log as it's rolling to cause some fiery mayhem. Give it a whirl!"

The Overlady wasn't sure. Yet, what else was there? She motioned her minions and they swiftly went to work pushing the log. She watched before too long it was rolling. Like last time the ants ready to push away that log. However, with a flick of her wrist and the will of her gauntlet a ball of flame flew from her hand and hit the log. The sparks alone catching that dead husk on fire. The ants scream this loud, shrill shriek as the fires took and harmed the three greatly. Making them scatter madly into the other two. After the fires worked the magic the ants swiftly perish leaving something lovely for the Overlady, brown life force. Although it didn't matter. Because as she absorbed it she realized she can't even use it. She had ten minions and so what is the point of more life-force? Less she maybe found some means of summoning more?

"Gnarl?" She figured it was best to ask. "Can I learn to summon more minions or something?"

"Yes of course." Gnarl began to tell her, "The life-force you gather can not only be used to summon more minions to your horde they will also replace those that fall in battle." Her head kind of cocked to the thought of replacing her minions. "When killed in battle or sacrificed whatever way they might your life-force will help keep you protected. The more minions the better your luck my dear."

The Overlady looked at her minions as they now were inspecting the dead ants. Laughing and kicking the carcasses. She did not approve of this idea. Her minions, dying? It hurt her…

"Mine!" Screamed a minion, she shook her head free of thought as it turned out Vorp wearing his skull helmet now was tearing open the jaw of one of the dead ants. These jaws were sharp, strong mandibles. He tore away at the softer flesh of the joints and yanked free a mandible, like a kind of dagger he laughed with it in hold. Waving it around for practice.

"Hmm, Vorp always loved bones. He has something of an affliction I believe." Gnarl whistled as the minion carved at the joints of the dead ant. "Oh, but he does have the right thought. Watch as he's cutting the joins of the monsters. It shows that even if it is true these ants can lift and maneuver more than your own minions it doesn't say they are better fighters. In fact, these are but workers. They carry and move things from place to place. Their pincers do not have the more developed sickle like curve." Gnarl soon watched with the Overlady as another minion began to rip off the head of another of these large ants. He had to fight hard to do it. Yet when the head popped off the minion raised the head over his head dancing with joy. It was Wurm, and he now plopped down and began digging out the brains and mush of its head to try and hollow out the skeletal head for a helmet. The Overlady winced, but Gnarl told her, "It's a good thing master. Your minions are gathering up parts and pieces. The outer casing of these monsters do offer benefits for armor. Fire does extremely well against these beasts. Not to mention, I believe now that we have had a closer look, the browns can handle these lesser workers in combat."

The Overlady asked suddenly, "What about those others? The ones with sickle mandibles?" She was now concerned. For what Gnarl said, implied…

"Those my lady, would be Soldier Ants." Gnarl explained to her as the minions finished looking over the dead deciding the rest of them did not want to incorporate these ants to their attire. "They will be larger than these. With more minions I think you could afflict better damage. Better yet seeing how flames worked so well, Red Minions would decimate these monsters. For now, we'll need to be careful against Soldiers. If we even find any. This is what I suspect to be a raid for food, they don't use Soldiers out on these kinds of things. They are usually to protect the hive from intruders, or hunts and such. Hmm…" Gnarl didn't know if he can really say for sure. So he adds, "That is just a hunch I'm afraid."

Of course this was distracting her. The Overlady shook her head and turned down the path. She didn't want to let them overtake the food before she can reclaim it. So running off her minions chased screaming and testing out their new armaments. Each one had a little something though most wore the clothes they found from that bar. The oddity being Vorp had not only his lovely skull from a rat on his head but now a pincer over his right fist like a dagger in its clasp. Flow wore the keg he broke off back at the bar. While Wurm seemed to be using the head of an ant as his own helmet. The things these minions can do with a dead body… and just about anything else inanimate.

They stopped suddenly onto a hill looking toward the obvious food storage. There was a sign of battle as small cries from those strange Halflings can be heard. They scream that gibberish before each rock they throw on top of a silo of some sort at the gates. The silo was perhaps one of the first food storage units? In any case charging from the gates at times were more Halflings screaming with little swords slashing away at the enemy ants. The Overlady watched as the ants were coming from some cropping of forest to the right of the gates, perhaps they had a burrow? Gnarl snapped out angrily, "The ants are obviously traveling with underground tunnels. Their hive must either be near by or they simply dug to this area. It's a miracle they haven't taken and dug up our spawning pits or something. Though, now I'm wondering wouldn't it be nice if they dug us a new one?"

The Overlady somehow did not find this amusing. She in fact asked, "Is that a joke?" However, before letting him respond she watched as the ants were attacking the silo the Halflings here were tossing rocks off the top of it actually killing the ants with a hard couple of tosses. She asked, "Do you think the food is still in there?"

"Hmm?" Gnarl watched as well. "Most likely. If they have not broken down those doors than most likely. Though not for long, those mandibles will tear that door apart but those Halflings are astute in protecting it." She started down the path as Gnarl warned, "Remember, attacking them head on is a bad idea! These things can surely destroy our forces without much real effort. We need an evil, cunning manner to dispose of the vermin before actually taking the food."

She agreed. That is why she watched the fighting before even thinking of getting involved. About then she smelled something. Right outside of the facility was a cart with rotten fruit, vegetables and more importantly some wool? She asked, "Why did they leave that stuff here?"

"Mmm!" Gobbles jumped up and began to root about, saying, "Smell yummy! Yummy!"

As a few more minions did the same, Gnarl sighed saying, "What is one human's trash is a minions delight! I suppose it's a wee bit past the expiration… though, could you save me a slice of that pumpkin? I think it's got maggots crawling all along the walls of,"

"GNARL!" She was angry. They all stopped. However, seeing how the wool Uri was actually trying to wrap around her neck was dry. As well a good bit mixed in with this trash. The Overlady walked over asking, "You think this is flammable?"

It actually took him a moment to realize what she was getting at. When he did, Gnarl screamed, "Ah-ha! I get it!" The fact you can hear his hands rubbing together, his heart pounding with delight, "A regular hell on wheels! I approve, I approve indeed master!" The Overlady smiled before flames licked her fingertips, and minions grabbed the rungs of this cart. It sat so low, they had to stoop to not be too close to the flames. "Yes, use it to burn out the ant colony hole. Once their reserves are no longer a issue we can start our work on that silo." Which she did. Engulfing the cart's trash in flames the Overlady held out her gauntlet, and realized she can control the way her minions moved with that cart. She first made them charge straight into the ants roaming around searching for the food. Burning them in the heat of the blaze. After that, she turned the cart into the direction they were coming from and when her minions were in place, made them leave it.

The Overlady ran into the main yard where the ants now most burned to a crisp, left only a small bushel attacking the silo. The Overlady turned to the cart where her minions still were and waved a hand, causing them to strike the wheels and let the cart fall onto the hole where one last ant tried to squirm under the burning cart. It not only was crushed but boiled under the heat of the wooden cart and trash soon engulfed by fire. Her hand called the minions back behind her before looking at the remaining ants. Not much of a challenge, but better this way. The minions scream when she sent them out, attacking the ants. She did not follow, but watched as the minions killed the ants without any trouble. Proud of it.

A few however snuck past and ran for her. She was, excited. Adrenaline in the Overlady's veins and she pulled up her club before the first screeched at her. She smashed the ant with the club using a downward swing. Her eyes diverted to the next ant, and she side-steps the chomping pincers. Her fast foot-work helped before a kick to the head sent it flailing to the side. The Overlady took no time to grab her club with both hands and this time deliver a powerful strike that actually squashes the monster. Leaving herself splattered with the blood of the ant. She was energized, thanks to the kill. Feeling invincible as her minions cheered her on after seeing her finish the ant.

Until, a rock hit her in the helmet. She shook her head looking up to the Halflings screaming and shaking their fists at her. "Where the heck do they get the nerve?"

"I-I am not sure." Gnarl listened as they went off some more. "I'm not too good with Halfling languages. If, you can call it a language really. However what I'm getting is he either wants to turn you into a pumpkin pie, OR the Halflings feel you're no better than the humans that have them enslaved and feel you are all as bad as the ants… ROCK!" She ducked to the side as a rock was thrown for her head again. "… right, doesn't matter. Just smash the damn silo and while you're at it, kill them too!" That was nothing she needed told. Anger in her closed fist, she had her minions tare down the silo. Revealing the insides only to be some remnants of peels, trash and bones! The Overlady stomped over to the two fallen Halflings as Gnarl said, "Oh now I get it! They were saying, that the food is theirs now! Hah, I gave them too much credit. Remind me never to do that again?"

The Overlady was not amused. She watched as the minions were again skimming treasure. This time, getting her gold from the Halfling bodies. Yet it meant nothing at the moment. The Overlady saw how the gates to the food storage were torn to bits. "Does this mean those Halflings ate all the food?"

"No, they can't be that stup." Gnarl abruptly rephrases, "I mean, that I wouldn't underestimate a Halfling to do such a stupid act but let's hope this is not the case. After all, that food could be useful to your future plans. With it, we could have such a nice, huge collection of life-force."

The Overlady glared at her minions, "Or, we return it to the village and gain their trust enough to organize revenge on Drake."

"…." Gnarl grumbled, "Yes, that too I suppose."

Very well. The Overlady started into the food storage facility with her minions behind her. This was it. Time to show these bugs who was the real master, and those that will be squashed.

* * *

The food depository, storage or whatever you want to call it was ahead. Once past the gates the Overlady found herself in a small bit of brush. Some of it has been cut down, but most was still growing. Why though? As she looked around she realized there was a bit of rock in this area too. You'd need to perhaps dig out the stone to make a proper facility. Was that also why they chose to put the food here? It would be wise, a natural protection from the ants. Yet all things need an entrance and that was the problem, where they entered the facility. As well the floor, it was soft dirt.

That showed to be a problem alright as she now turned the corner of the brush, to find the sight of black ants beaten and bloodied with Halflings beside them. The Overlady ran toward the bodies, and found there was another of these holes dug in the earth. As well silos, two of them at the right of the area she entered, a mix of food storage and what looked to be a workstation. They were building small fortified towers from wood they were chopping down. Was that something Drake was putting together, or is it the Halflings at work?

"Master! Those insects have burrowed into the food supply!"

"I know Gnarl. I can see them because you can too." The Overlady went to run, but she stopped seeing the swarming ants attacking these silo, far too many as even more were gathering to the attack of the buildings. One thing to note the Overlady realized was some stones broken and shattered, it was like someone hurriedly put stones over the silos, making a makeshift wall to protect the silos. How? The stone slabs the Halflings once set in place seemed to heavy to move on their own. They could not have moved all of these stones to position with only their force. Then again, what if it was put in place for another reason…?

Gnarl growled lowly, "Those barricades of stone won't hold back those ants for long, so stop..." Just when he said that, a stone slab broke under the continued chomping of the ants. "See what I mean!" Gnarl was heard slamming his fist into his own hand, "We need a means of blocking off their route of reinforcements, they won't be able to take that food if we close off the burrow they made."

The Overlady figured he's right. For now, stopping them was more important. The more they tore into those silos the worse the food, the larger the losses. The Overlady looked around. There had to be something, somewhere much like that cart before to burn. What she found wasn't exactly the same… "Those cranes?" it was a bad way to ask… she restated, "ARE those cranes?"

"Hmm?" Gnarl looked closely as atop a hill, there was a large crane. Now that looked promising! "Why yes it is master. Surprising, a memory of old perhaps?" She shrugged, and the Overlady motioned the gauntlet sure enough seeing it needs one of her minions to use it. The minion lucky enough was Uri, she, er, he ran with some delight before grabbing the controls, a crank, and a lever that moved it with some mechanics. "Yes, the crane can lift loads but what can we use? Perhaps more of that rock those Halflings were using to barricade the silos?"

The Overlady looked around, as did her minions. Skurm even spoke, "Rockies? Rockies, where be the rockies?"

"Here be rockies!" Wurm, banged on Skurm's head. The two, laughing and pushing one another. Yet it was the only 'rockies' to be seen. At the moment, all the rocks the Halfings used already.

The Overlady then spotted something else. She saw on another large blocked-in cage there seemed to be three Halflings with a large kettle that they filled jars and tossed at the ground, with rags they soaked in the kettle lit by a torch. Now that was when she found ants that have been wandering close to that storage cage were being doused and burned alive. That oil or whatever, was flammable. Incredibly flammable. So the Overlady looked back to the crane, and the kettle. "What about we use something a little better than rocks?" She motioned her gauntlet toward the kettle blowing the horn. Uri turned, and moved the crane. Yet she found her hooked end would only reach so far…

"Master, a wise thought but I'm afraid we need some more room. The kettle's handle isn't up enough to hook with the crane." Gnarl suddenly gasped as the sound of stone shattering was replaced with metal being torn, "Master! The Ants broke into one of the silos! You… don't suppose now would be a good time to try something new, make a leap of faith?"

"Leap of…" However, when she suddenly thought about that. Her eyes darkened and her head fell on Vorp. Vorp, the minion turned up and raised a brow. Before suddenly he was clasped in her gauntlet and the Overlady spun in place, throwing him! Where? To the place the kettle was!

Vorp landed hard on the wooden surface of the roof that kettle was on. So hard he rolled and slammed head under toe, upside down at the other end. Making the minions laugh as he's dazed. A Halfling saw the minion rolling across and screamed with anger, reaching for his dagger but he found that because of the oil, his hands were too slippery. He can not grab the hilt. Vorp's senses return and he snarled before kicking back up right and turning on the Halfling. A scream of battle as he stabbed the fat little critter in the chest, three times. Falling onto the Halfling with his now bloodied pincer tearing away from the chest of his jerkin.

Two more were there however, the one attacking him from behind with his own dagger. His hands were clean. Vorp ran inches from the blade. Tumbling on the dead Halfling and flailing back on the floor, but luckily he kept collected. As the attacking Halfling charged with his dagger in the air, Vorp screamed and kicked the small cretin in the kneecap making him fall right beside him. Vorp wastes no time to roll over on his back and stab, stab, stab and stab the Halfling in his kidney and stomach. Dead perhaps in seconds.

The last was the one with a torch. He however, was cocky. He had fire after all. Turning he waved the fire in Vorp's face giving his taunting call of challenge. Yet, Vorp pulled back and glared as the Halfling kept swinging his torch. Before finally screaming and tapping the torch away with the pincer blade. Actually knocking it from the chubby Halfling to the ground below. Which, the Halfling watched his torch fall and slowly turn back. "Hehe!" Vorp wiggled his brows, before screaming and basically butchering the last one. Slicing him especially brutally.

The Overlady watched as a bloody minion raised the handle on the kettle. A sigh, and she heard Gnarl say, "Vorp has always worried me just a tiny bit. His obsession with death makes me wonder if he's all there upstairs?"

It really didn't matter. Because now, turning to the silos the ants have taken the food from the one they broke into. Leaving one more to try and actually claim. Uri worked swiftly turning the kettle with the crane, down and toward that hole. Where after it was in place he looked to the Overlady and gave a salute.

"Master do honors!"

Which she did. Raising her axe, she swung hard breaking the line that helped keep the crane up. The hook snapped and down fell the oil onto the dirt, slathering the hole. When the oil covered a good bit of the ground the Overlady created another ball of flame and fired her gauntlet to the oiled floor. Causing a fire to rage out of the burrow and follow the oil burning a good many the ants that had wandered into the way.

"Oh look at it master!" Gnarl sighed with such delight. "You got them all roasting by an open fire. Every camping trip has a few pest problems, but everyone knows for every pest there is a solution. Yours, just so happens to be an entertaining one to watch." Gnarl then adds as an ant actually pops from the heat, "We really could use one of these cranes at the tower. Just to keep it tidy, and remove some of that unsightly rubble."

The minions scream and whistle. Cheering as the fires burned and the ants died in a fiery mess. That was until suddenly the last silo exploded. The minions then all unanimously falter their arms and ears going, 'Awwwwww' which the Overlady watched a bit shocked. Before shaking her head, and sloping against the broken crane.

"Oh… well…" Gnarl tried, but wasn't sure what to say. He then whispered, "Don't worry the best laid plans sometimes go awry."

The Overlady slowly leaned off the crane, but kicked it all the same. Then turned raising her hand calling her minions back. Vorp even now ran down the stairs behind the storage unit he was on, to hear a sound of some kind of squealing. Vorp turned inside the cage and… "Ahhh!!! Master! Master!!!"

The Overlady shot up her head. Running on the other side of the flames, past and toward Vorp who stood pointing at the large cage door. Inside was…a….

Gnarl's jaw clacked a little, like he'd actually been gawking. "That's not seriously a…" The gate held a large, black beast. The size of twenty minions. With black fur, skin and a twirly tail. As well a snorting snout that sniffed as the Overlady slowly put her hand into the cage. "I don't believe it. That behemoth of a beast, is a Pig!"

It sure was. The largest one ever. Just then, Flow who was scratching his bucket felt something under his foot. Shifting his weight he saw a kind of leash… that, tugging it was more like a giant rope. He scanned it before going, "Master!" Flow smiled and raised the leash over his head. "Bebi! Bebi!"

The Overlady turned grabbing the leash. Pulling it up, she stretched it to find sewn into it was the name, Bebi. Looking at the giant black pig, the leash… the pig and to the leash. She groaned before tossing the leash. "This is Bebi?"

"Most certainly looks like it." Said Gnarl, actually in a bit of the giggles. "Oh, how rich. The peasants can't feed themselves but they don't dare butcher this oversize hog? You see the irony I'm sure?"

"Is that Irony, or is that just stupidity?" She asked. Turning to the wheel beside this cage she whispers, "What's the difference?"

Gnarl now was laughing as hard as he can. Even the minions got a laugh or two. Still, Gnarl after clearing his thoat says, "It's true that this beast is a useless, large monster. Yet the children of the town seem to be rather attached. Most likely they raised it, as some private ordeal. Meaning they sentimentally are attached to her." However, the Overlady raised her club as Gnarl whispered, "Though, I'll not tell you how much life-force a beast that size must carry, he-he. Not something to ignore considering." The Overlady looked at the wheel and her club, before tapping the gate with her club finding it's rather sturdy.

"Hmm, it would seem rather safe here Gnarl." The Overlady turned walking back down the path. "We'll come back and talk about that later. Right now, let's hope there is still more of this food to gather."

The Overlady stopped to find herself at a whole area that was under construction. There were two large cranes beside her as she went to enter what was like a courtyard. Another one at the far end of the courtyard which was not up-right. This area she found had been cut down of trees, and re-set with new fortifications. The Overlady scratched her helmet a bit confused, before noticing in the two units to the left and right were troves of food! Gnarl told her, "I'm not sure why but these Halflings seem to be making these for more than food. In fact…" he saw how in the center of the area, the collection of ants that have wandered thus far were being crushed and stomped by a large, yellow beastly figure. With a ring in its nose, it suddenly sat down on the last of the ants and belched with little ant legs dangling from its jaw. Gnarl groaned loudly, "Seems they captured a troll. Rather stupid, large beasts. Possibly deserved to be captured yet the fact remains, a troll is a terrible thing to waste. Let alone get close to." Gnarl was about to go on but the Troll saw them. "Oops. Looks like we'll have to kill that big brute before anything. Get ready master!"

The Troll stood up and roared with slobber splattering all around from his maul. Stomping forward, he thundered toward them. Before suddenly stopping. The ground was shaking, and it wasn't his fault. He looked down, and under his arms. Where was that coming from?

Behind the troll a large cloud of dust rose as something shattered from the earth. Screaming loud with this sudden appearance the Troll swung his fist, but wasn't long before he screamed a blood-curdling wail of pain. Its arm pulled back from the cloud of dust showing a bloody stump. The Troll turned to run but whatever was in the cloud of dust shoved two long sickle like blades into its back, and out its chest. The Troll screamed and cried, before the sickles separate splitting the large troll.

The Overlady started backing up with her minions looking up in awe, as they found in the place of the troll was now a large beastly ant. It was a soldier. The paler ant screeched with its long mandibles twitching in the war cry. The Overlady got lucky as rocks were being flung, getting the ant to turn and start moving toward the Halflings behind it.

A whistle in her helmet, the Overlady heard Gnarl shouting, "That is one, big ant. I thought that Troll was going to be a problem…" Gnarl seemed to grumble a bit, "Can't directly attack the beast. It'd snap our minions in half at their current level, not to mention numbers." The Overlady looked around for something to use. Like before. When Gnarl said, "Stop! Look!" She looked, at the piles of wood. Then she raised a brow, "You don't see? Those large logs of wood they are using to build these fortifications. They could be used with the cranes like battering-rams!"

"Ohh!" She got it. Looking at the large ant now attacking the Halflings, she swung her gauntlet toward the two cranes near her. Uri and this time Flow ran over manning the cranes and moved their cranes toward the wood piles. The Overlady then motioned two minions to the piles, one was Skurm the other was Wurm. The two ran fast to the piles and grabbed the cranes laughing as they tied the wood to the wires. Running back, the minions watched as the Ant was still attacking the Halflings, their stones were not doing the job. "That thing's armor is far too heavy. We need to get our minions in there to do the right amount of damage."

The Overlady smirked, and this time thrust her hand out. The minions charged screaming and attack the beast's back legs. It turned to them soon snapping but she called them back, luring it toward her. When it was in range, the Overlady put her hand out and clenched her fist. The will of her gauntlet, caused Flow and Uri to swing the cranes toward the large ant smashing into the beast's sides at the same time. It gave a loud screech, but slumped down. Was it dead?

Looking at it laying there it seemed to be dead. The Overlady decided to test it out, and ran across the ant. When she leapt off the back she skid a bit, but was fine. Her minions scream and cheer running across the dead ant.

Though, none saw the leg twitch while the minions cross.

On the other side the Overlady asked, "Okay, how do we open these gates and get this food out of here?"

"You know… something as big as that ant I'd expect some life-force." Gnarl just realized that, and it clicked. "Master! Watch out!"

Sure enough the giant ant was standing, and turning with a scream. It wasn't playing possum, but it had not the strength till its wind was caught. The Overlady turned to find its large pincers clamping down on one of her minions rising him into the air. Looking at which one she recognized the helmet, an ant head. "Wurm!" She called, but he was busy screaming as he's pinched between the two large mandibles. Luckily that only lasted a few seconds before he popped and shattered with magical energy, limbs flying off as a strange emblem of a skull faded from his chest.

The Overlady watched now shaking as she realized what happened. The minions, scream and panic. Gnarl snaps at the Overlady, "Master! You have to move! Run out of the way of its pincers!" The problem was she didn't. She was… crying, and Gnarl listened as she cried. Yes, she cried. For loosing Wurm. "Master!" Gnarl screamed again, "Master! You have to move now!!!"

Seeing how she reacted the minions panicked. All but Flow who now bit her hand. The Overlady finally was brought back with the pain in her hand, and turned up to the lumbering ant. It was then she realized it was wounded. With a glare of hate she swung out her hand and ordered the attack. The minions, obey, and charge the sides of the beast. Striking its underbelly with their clubs, breaking more of its armored hide. The ant was suffering now as its belly was exposed and when that happened little Vorp laughed as he shoved his pincer in and kept digging it. The time it took to finally kill the ant was not really important.

The important part was when after stampeding about trying to get the minions out from under it. The ant finally shook, and the minions ran from its falling body. Bloodily seeping from the wounds under its belly, the ant seemed to shake and twitch where it fell. The Overlady now stomping toward its woozy head with her large club. As she met face to face with the troll sized ant, she screamed with both hands over her club and struck HARD at its head. The first strike made it literally bounce off the ground, the second strike broke one of the long pincers over the earth and the third one split its head in, letting her club lodge in place.

The minions now celebrate with laughter, cheer and some dancing. Even Gnarl said, "Good work master! That was truly…" he slowed, as the Overlady dropped her weapon, and fell to her knees. "It was, definitely…" her form, slumped forward. Then she cried louder than before. She let Wurm get killed. She let him die. Which was eating at her, it was making her feel guilty.

The minions have stopped ant look at the master confused. As well, shocked.

While Gnarl sighed and covered his face. He turned away from the heart of the tower to say, "She's no Overlord. She's a weal hearted woman." his fears growing once more that this all was a big mistake.

((Well another chapter done. As I kind of rushed this one and had to really work on other things. Yes, it's a lot like the slave camp part of the first game yet you may notice the similarities are hinted to being there for a reason. Also, the ants. How much fun. You'll see more of them later. As the story continues we'll get more on the actual Overlady going into new territories and areas and familiar ones from both games. To spice it all up. Also I'm curious who here feels the Overlady should be good and return the food and the pig, and how many would like to see her kill the pig and take the food?)


	4. Where Evil Stands

The Overlady: Evil Knows No Gender

Written By: Pakkrat

(Disclaimer: I do not own nor have plans to take the rights of the creators of Overlord gaming franchise via Codemasters. The games however have impressed me a great deal and being in a particularly creative mood decided to do a story. In hopes of showing my appreciation to fellow fans of the great franchise. I hope you all enjoy and support the game series! Be a Overlord! Smash up cities, dominate and destroy all those in your path. Most importantly, smash fluffy animals… no matter how many elves in PETA may disagree, it's fun!)

Chapter 3: Where Evil Stands

The fires from oil soaked earth still were burning. Each minion walking around confused as something had stopped the supposed celebration of battle. The master was sitting with her head hanging and her arms, wrapped over her knees. What happened to change her? What happened that would be such a problem?

Gnarl was angry with how she'd thrown her helmet after he ordered her to get to work. So she sat alone the thought of what she saw making her feel heavy. A friend died. Yet she knew nothing of him. He willingly gave his all for her. That was something she was not used to. Not willing to accept.

Yet the feeling of someone now pulling her hair the Overlady looked to Flow with a near begging look in his eyes. "Master, not safe here. More buggies?"

Ah, that's a good point. The Overlady stood slowly and had snatched the helmet. She didn't put it on yet but… well, they were right. There was still danger. The monster insects were still roaming this place under the earth. She held up the helmet for a little bit but wasn't sure she was ready to listen to him. He told her it was common to loose minions. She had no interest in becoming so used to this.

"Master?" Flow was again tugging on her leg. "What wrong?"

"…." She turned down with her glowing orbs. Stray wind made her long hair flutter in her cloaked vision. Yet really it did not matter. She didn't cry, not really. What came from her eyes was magic. Not tears. "I'm not ready for this. I'm not willing to sacrifice any of you."

"Why?" Flow watched her shaking her head. Like he should already know. He was ashamed by this but then he just looked down and scratched his ears. "We just serve the master. She leads us. We follow. Master, we need to go." He heard some of the others starting to grumble and such. Looking back he fiercely declared, "We all need to get back. The people in the town need the master. We need the master."

When Flow looked up however she was already putting on the helmet. A smile he watched now as she snapped, "Don't you start with me Gnarl!" Most likely he was saying something about her ignoring him. Yet she was not in the mood. "How do we get back to the tower?"

Gnarl was quiet. Yet, he sighed and then snarled, "You need to wind a tower gate."

"The other one is too far…"

"A new one my lady." Gnarl seemed to be as irate as she. Then when she turned to the large gate, "There my lady. Thru that gate, I bet we can find one of the gates. Just open it and look about." The Overlady turned to her remaining minions and sent them to work. The minions stopped at the largest of the turning wheels but stopped looking to her. She was confused, until Gnarl warned, "That would be a wheel that needs one more minion. You need to use a spawning pit to replace that minion you recently lost."

Her motion was something of a still sigh. Even her eyes had shown aggravation. Wurm just died and they just want her to summon someone else. Screw it, they need to get out. The spawning pit back behind her was glowing. So summoning a new minion was easy. Although the minion she got slowly strolled out and growled past her. Seems he was a moody little prick. No matter, The Overlady sent her minions to the wheel and lifted the gate.

Gnarl was laughing. "Good job my lady. Now, we have to decide something of importance." She instinctively turned to the large pig. "What do we do with this large side of bacon?"

"I don't know. I want to just get back." She watched her minions standing at her side. Looking to her for orders. "Fine, first get the food. We'll take it back to the tower." Then she shook her head, "Also the pig… we'll take it back to the tower too."

Walking thru the gate the Overlady found a gate to the tower. The minions went to get the food from the pens. Returning it to the tower gate. Gnarl was watching the Over Lady idly watching them and recalled something. "Why not take one of those large cranes?" The Overlady looked to one of the remaining cranes. "We could use it to repair a lot of the tower. Perhaps clear the unusual level of debris around here."

She figured it was a good idea. So after the food she directed them to the large crane. It took all of them to move it… this one was really big. Afterwards, was the pig. It made her chuckle as her minions chased it into the gate. What a bothersome creature. Just then the newest minion with but a cloth and club, started pulling her leg. The Overlady turned down and the smiling minion motioned to that broken mandible. "What about it?" looking over she saw him run over and grab the mandible. He wanted her to take it? Why?

Nevermind. She just waved a hand and said, "Hurry up." The minions gather to the mandible and take it toward the tower gate. She followed behind last. Taking one last moment to look back. Wurm, damn it. The Overlady sighed before rubbing her neck. This was part of her job. Following into the gate she disappeared to the tower.

The sound of screaming and a loud squealing were what meet her.

* * *

The later part of that day and the Overlady resides in the lower chamber. There she watched the tower heart swirling with magic. What a day she's had now. Standing there in a bit of a daze the Overlady only watched the magic amassed in the heart swirling over and over again. It's a bit mesmerizing.

Distracting too. "Master?" She turned to see Flow. He had some kind of pitcher with water from the small pool near the heart. She had no idea the Blues were supposed to be there. Flow was watering the flower he once showed her. Which, she came over looking at it while he asked, "Is master okay? She not look happy."

At first the Overlady just didn't think about him. Then she couldn't think what to say. Why would she really be happy? What is there to be happy about? Wurm died today. His life was gone. It was… annoying, and just disappointing to think she could have saved him. Yet what did she do? She watched the minion be snapped in two after all that happened. It made her close her eyes and rub the rough area over her brow. Her hand pulled the helmet off as she tossed it aside. The Overlady could not believe the way it felt loosing something like a minion. Especially someone she did not know too well.

Flow seemed more interested in her pain. So he turned down only to water his plant again. The Overlady slowly turned down to the minion. Somewhat taken by when he looked back from the plant he was sporting this awful look. His ears were pulled back with those eyes quirked up in worry. She just had to sit down next to him, which she did before looking at the plant again. The two didn't talk though while he was watering the plant again. Not much water came out of his pail. Yet it didn't matter. Not when she simply smiled and scratched her head.

"They look lovely you know?"

"Oh?" Flow gave a big smile before offering her the pail. "Watering them is good. Makes they pretty and grow good."

A smile, the Overlady took the pail and started to do what the minion once did. At this time Flow watched her face. As most Overlords the Overlady seemed different now. Her eyes were glowing embers of magical cast. The face darker than naturally capable. While she had a tan, earthen skin the fact she's changed was not lost. Hidden behind long locks of brown hair that fell down to those shoulders. She was a rather attractive woman whom before her death must have been the most beloved beauty, less somehow few saw that face.

"Master?" Flow saw her turn with a bit of worry. "Why so sad? Wurm like me. We all die for evil. That what we choose. That why we fight for the master." Shaking his head, "You fight with us. We all fight for you master. Never forget that."

Sadly, it did not help. She sighed before petting his head. "Flow. I rather find a way to not loose you all."

However, the appearance of someone would end this moment. Gnarl slowly followed his hunch to find her. Strolling behind the two and saying, "Flow, you might as well go up stairs. I think we have a lot of work ahead of us." Flow stood up and gave a salute to the Overlady. Then ran as fast as a little minion can. Gnarl watched him leave, slowly making sure, before he glared at the Overlady. A slight sneer and he warned her, "With time you will find it much easier. Some take longer than others. Just remember they are loyal to you."

Gnarl left her with that. The Overlady sat there looking at where the two followed upstairs. After that got to be too depressing she simply watched the flower. Still wondering when will that happen? When will she be detached enough to not care if her loyal minions perish?

'I guess when the time comes. I will no longer hold them so dearly. Yet, I do not want that just yet. I do not wish to be alone, yet.' And she hung her head slightly. Before shifting up on her knee and standing there looking down on the flower. Was she weak? Perhaps, yet she was also the leader of these beings. This somehow was something in her mind, somewhere deep, it was familiar to her.

The Overlady made her way to the upstairs once more. In time to see the minions all pushing the pig off her throne that it so happens to be sleeping in. The minion master Gnarl just groaned, shaking his head with so much irritation. The Overlady came over and asked, "What happened?"

Looking over his shoulder. Gnarl shrugged his shoulders, "Seems our swine friend is one to like fine furniture. It is her fortune you agreed to bring her back alive. I'd be eating fresh pork chops if it were up to me!" Looking back, he was suddenly under the beast as it sprang up and started snorting and licking the odd minion, "No! No! Get it off, get it off!!!"

The Overlady had a chuckle. The minions got it off, and soon she asked Gnarl, "When will you have this place cleaned?"

Gnarl stood snarling under his breath, "Should be you cleaning at this rate." He however caught himself, and smiled up retching his hands together in anger. "Oh, in time my lady. In due time! We have the crane working on a chamber now and…"

Uri appeared with a rag-made dress he used from the banners off the walls. When he appeared also with make-up and a wig, the unfortunate Gnarl slapped his face asking, "Where did you get that?"

"The old Mistress room. There were some her old belongings still. I took and used them! How do I look?"

Gnarl gave a very overdone smile, "Ohh, you look as radiant as my own mother!"

"Good!" Yuri ran off, laughing.

Gnarl stepped into the side of the Overlady saying, "My mother was a succubus. Yet Yuri doesn't know when she got older… ooh, imagine droop age on an epic scale."

The Overlady would rather not. She in fact just gave a slight glare. Gnarl rolled his eyes reminded again why he preferred male Overlords. Motioning her behind he asks, "Follow me will you? It would seem our upstairs private quarters are now open."

* * *

The Overlady found herself walking the halls. There was a torn, ratty looking carpet here. Webbing and debris about. She glared to some minions setting torches on the walls. Only using two or three to stand on the shoulders of the other about to topple over and set her whole tower a blaze. Yet they didn't and so she was ushered to the center of this long hall. "Here!" Gnarl proclaimed to the wall before her. "Is the main chamber of your private quarters. The place your evil body may rest when needed!"

Gnarl walked down the halls once more. "You will find this area more important than those others. So follow me!"

He hurried along. Laughing when he turned to a room with gold… well, a small chest of gold. "This is the treasury. I uh…" he walked in and kicked the chest. "Well, when we have more gold it'll be more worth your time. Trust me!"

The next room was where Uri stood. He bowed, and the unfortunate Gnarl asked "What are you doing here?"

Uri smiled toothily and admits to Gnarl, "Uri not too good at fighting, yet. Uri knows a lot about style. I will make pretty, fancy things for our master!" Ushering the Overlady closer. She walked next to a model of the tower as Uri exclaims, "I have ideas for tower even now! I make pretty, nice designs for you master! For our flags and our minions too! When we have gold and place to build, you see!"

The Overlady seemed kind of confused why that is important? Yet, she watched Gnarl who was rubbing his eyes. This wasn't important to evil. So, she just turned back to Uri saying, "Well, when the time comes. We'll do just that." She motioned to Gnarl as she walked, "Let's keep going Gnarl!"

"Oh, gladly!" Gnarl hurried as Uri started to think up his next set of ideas to show the Overlady later…

Gnarl sighed as they headed toward the rest of the building upstairs. Yet he heard smashing sounds. Running into the next room he found Gibblet and Gobbles, "What are you two doing?" He saw them separate, and with crude hammers and rock the two managed to widdle the large pincer down. "My word…"

Low and behold. With a grin Gibblet and Gobbles lifted up the former pincer of the large ant. It now had been reduced in size some, but there was a smoothed area with rags wrapped and tied to make a kind of hilt and grasp. The Overlady bent at the knees inspecting this blade they made. A bit impressed with the skill used to make the sized pincer into a elongated scimitar of sorts, a black weapon. She then grabbed the grasp lifting it. The large thing actually held well for its size. "I like this!"

Gibblet gave a thumbs up, as she swung it about. Gnarl even enjoyed the sight. "This room is mostly storage… you won't need it though."

"Actually, I do need a storage room." The Overlady walked with her sword of the ant and demanded, "Gnarl! Bring the food up here into my storage room." She turned and pointed to his face, "I want a word with the village of Spree! Ready that beast to be moved we're taking it back now!"

Gnarl was shocked when she stormed out. Not angry, serious though. He gave a toothy grin and turned to the two. "I'm impressed! You did a fine job with that large pincer sword!" He turned about, "Why, it brought out the inner evil in her!"

* * *

The lady came out of the portal which was set at the entrance of Spree. Here people watched in slight wonder of her form stomping out with but a sheer look in her eyes. Something very different from when she first appeared here. The barman Cal slowly came out and looked her over. There was no food, or Bebi, which he now was worried it meant…

Out of the portal a large black swine appeared. The Overlady had a rope over its neck. Walking with it the people started to cheer, and children praise the pig. When she let it go and offered the rope to a child they removed it and ran the pig off down the streets. Seems this was her plan.

"I really… really do hope this has something to do with evil."

The Overlady dismissed Gnarl a moment as Cal came over arms out in praise, "All cheer the great maiden of metal whom saved us!" The screams begin. "How she did so great to save our children's favorite pet, and still better. She was able to… uh…" Cal looked toward the portal. "She, must have obtained our food… yes?"

"I did." She raised a hand to Cal. "However, those ants. They were after that food. It is not safe here." The villagers got a little upset. Yet Cal listened, with a frown. "The ants burrow the ground. Your city could be infested if you were not careful. Leaving food like that around is a danger. I will protect it in my tower."

Cal now got an annoyed glare off, "And what is to say you won't use it all fo-," he is silenced as minions came from the portal with a large platter of base foods. Bread and cheeses with meats. No fruits this turn, it seemed. The man was alarmed as the food was set down and the two minions run behind the Overlady.

Gnarl groaned as the villagers were starting to form a line, thanks to Cal's order to do so. "Ohh… this is killing me. Why are you doing this? This, this… this IS NOT EVIL!!!"

The Overlady smirked however in her armor. Cal turned, as he assigned another man to pass the food. For he knew, already. This was at a toll. Coming to her he asked, "What is this all about?"

"The ants will come here if they smell food. These food stuffs will not go bad as quick as others. Eat them, keep them safe and more importantly do not leave this food outside too long. Always covered when not being eaten. Your people will be safe I believe if you listen to me." His eyes show he knew more was to her good deeds. "Yet, for the time being. My tower is the only safe place to store such food. The rock and such will not allow those beasts easy entry… and my minions will protect it for sure should they come hungry."

"However," Cal sighed deeply, "Such noble deeds must come with a price?"

Gnarl suddenly was heard laughing. With cheers of wickedness. "Of course I need compensation. Your people must pay me gold instead of Drake. For your food rations." She crossed her arms. "Also fees for protection. It will not be as expensive as you believe I promise. Yet more importantly once you have made a safe storage house and I have eliminated the ants. All your food will be returned, that which I have to return."

Cal seemed to shake his head knowing his hand is dealt face up. Hers all down. "I understand."

"There is more." She raised her hand to his face. He was brought to listen. "The pig. I want tribute. I want her offspring when she has any, given to me. The runts of the litter. Half of them after all her birthing."

Cal did not mind. In fact, "That sounds rather reasonable. A few less mouths to feed will help." A nod, he offered his hand, "We have a…"

"AND…" he flinched, as if struck. Yet her last request, "I want to see the woman Alma. Where is she?"

Cal thought back. "She went to see Drake… I suppose, she is back by now. She'll be at the schoolhouse ontop the hill to the rear of the village." Cal warns though, "The school however also is a church. So the children will be there with Bebi, please don't go mentioning this about her uh… babies?"

"We'll see." She simply stated as she raised her hand and the brown spawning pit formed minions from it. They follow her toward the school house. As Cal sighed and shook his head. This was like old times. Well… sort of… she's doing things very differently. In fact she had all their necks in a noose. Obviously.

"Oh-ho! That was splendid! Splendid!" Gnarl was dancing in the tower. Fists in the air. "You truly deserve the right to be our Overlady. Yes, that was superb!" Minions now cheer, and jump behind her. All knowing that her strong stride meant something good happened. "Perhaps in time my lady. You can do more deeds like this? Controlling the happless fools of Spree is but a task of…"

She stopped seeing the school house. Yet the door was open. She sighed knowing well that the woman was not here for sound of a tea kettle implied no one turned it off. The laughter of the children got the ladies attention over the praise of Gnarl whom was 'certain' she's the one for the job. Only because he liked what she did recently. What a miserable little thing. When she walked down the path she saw the boys and girls tossing mud at one another.

"YEAH!" Screamed a boy, "You're it!"

"No, you're it!" Such filth… the mud was all around. Then again the pig was seen out toward a large dead tree. It is then the Overlady stopped and looked… confused…

Gnarl too rubbed his eyes. "Hoh, what's that?" His beady eyes saw this ethereal aura from the tree. Surrounding it with a dark, unusual power. As the Overlady came close, the energy itself seemed to darken. "That is evil energy my lord… la-lady, I suppose?" The Overlady reached out toward the strange energy. "Careful! You don't know where it's been!"

Suddenly, the energy formed out at her gauntlet. Powerful magic and forces drove into her body and she screamed as her minions recoil in fear. The children also scream as the pig squeals about running from the flashes of black and violet. In an instant, the powerful dark force was swirling her gauntlet. As the Overlady fell to a kneel holding her hand. Yet her mind burned with flashes of…

"IF I do this Almiaeh. You never ask me a favor again." Spoke some woman. Stranger from another land. In less than worthy armor. Leather armor and steel, mixed. She had her eyes darting back and forth while leaning against this old dead tree.

"If you do this. I will be very happy to say goodbye." Spoke some sweet, kind woman. Whom in red just held herself opposite of the tree. Her form shaking as if cold. For it was a chilling night but the breeze, did not make her shake. N'or the frosty sense of dawn coming. It was more.

"I'm not a hand to hire out for assassinations, Almiaeh. You know that."

"You were my friend once. You and I were closer than blood. You are the only one I know that can do this now. Save my friends and family."

"Family?" Spoke the large woman who now kicked the tree. She stood and stormed off in anger. "What does someone like you care of family?"

"I cared for you like family!" The woman in red was upset. Yet she did not turn or follow. Yet the large woman in her less worthy gear. She stopped. There the woman in red, Almiaeh, she whispered gently, "I always loved you like a sister."

To that. The larger maiden just clenched a fist and bit her lip. Her eyes tightly close with the pain of such words. Then she let her head hang back and she sighed deeply. "Damn you Almiaeh. You always were a bleeding heart." When the sudden shift of her hip was audible in the armor. The woman whispers back, "Tomorrow night, he will be dead. Or I buried in the dirt. Nothing short of hell will keep me from him sister."

A nod the woman in red leaned on the tree. Then she said with a slight relief. "That is the promise I wished to hear. Valera."

The strange sensations in her chest. The Overlady was doubled over gasping for air. When she heard the echoing call of Gnarl it came to her senses what happened. She was somehow attacked by this power. Then as insane it was, she felt the pain was gone and in its wake a powerful energy. Yes, it coursed into her gauntlet. It was absorbed into the strange device as Gnarl tried to gather her attentions. She however was not listening. Not at all. Instead, she thought of the name. That name of the large woman. That large woman that she herself felt was… it just had to be…

"My lady? Are you paying attention?"

The Overlady stood off her knee. Clenching her fists she just said, "No." Gnarl is silent. She figured it got him to realize she's not really… uh, ready to pay heed. Yet when he saw what she did in place of the stump. The Overlady stepped closer to find a large red and stone tolem. It was strange to say the least. "This is one of our objects?"

Gnarl seemed to grumble about something, like 'now she wants my words of wisdom?' yet when she started gritting her teeth. He happily told her, "Why, yes it is!" Gnarl seemed to get the message and she brushed off this remnant of bark. "That would be a health disk. Yet I'm confused… that magical influence of dark energy. It was unlike much I ever saw."

The minions began to assemble. Taking it at her orders. The Overlady asked while they left with her new item. "It's not like my own power?"

"It is… yet much more potent. A longer, stronger evil presence corrupted the item. I'm beginning to assume that possibly that is what made our… pork chop with legs, all the size she is." They both watch the swine wadding in muck. Gnarl groaned a bit. "To be so simple. I often wonder, if I ever could have been…"

"Muddy Mud-mud!!! Wah-hah-ha!!!" The splatter of the thick goop and some sound of cheers. Minions once trying to resist, now flop in the dirty soil. Moldy was the one whom started. Yet all the others follow. All but one who watches with a sigh.

Flow turned up to his master. Unaware how Gnarl whispers to her, "I rescind my previous remark my lady."

Little Flow seemed to smile as she was giggling. At Gnarl. At the minions. It was something enchanting actually how she shifted her hip and set her one arm on her stomach. Holding her laughter with her one hand. How strange to see an Overlord do that. When he lowered his eyes he shifted his foot in the dirt. Somehow, he felt embarrassed now.

"Flow?" His head propped up with ears tall. The Overlady looked down at him. She was, concerned. "Why don't you play with them?"

"Me?" Flow the palest of the browns. Shook his head and said, "No master. Me not like mud."

To that, a certain minion whom was forming a ball of mud. Heard with a cocked ear and grinned with great mischief. "Heh, no like mud?" Skurm tightly balled the mud ball and threw it fast. "Here, mud no like you!"

The ball threw the minion down. He screamed out as he fell hard. Then he rubbed the cheek as he felt the sickening muddy ball. A whine, he sat onto his rump and sighed… always so bad he felt. Not being one of the normal…

"SKURM!!!" The minions all turn to the master. Skurm was already making a new ball of mud… and in mid throw at one of the others in play. He just looked over on one leg, balancing, before he fell into the mud. The others snicker as she tapped her foot, and crossed her arms. Her eyes were red. Skurm swallowed a lump before slowly coming out of the mud. There she looked down and motioned her head to Flow. Skurm looked confused. Til, she snapped, "You appologize, now."

"…." Skurm glared down. Angrily. Then back to Flow he hurriedly said, "Isorry."

"Again."

"Agh…" He growled, "I sorry…"

"AGAIN!"

"SORRY!"

And, it was then, as Skurm went to say sorry again. That something hit his head. He covered the eye. Where a little Flow ran behind the Overlady after Skurm was hit with… with… "This no mud…"

"No." Flow whispers, half-hidden and leering out from behind the knee of the Overlady. "It compost. Fertilized."

"Wh…" Skurm wiped the muck off and then, in his screams of horror. The many others laugh. As well the Overlady whom began laughing rather loudly. The children whom were watching the minions laughed as well. All in expense of Skurm. Yet the minion turned on Flow. A death glare… yes, quite a glare. Then as he tried desperately to move on him. The chilling sense of dread was all on him instead. Skurm looked up at the Overlady. She was not budging on her spot. So he shyly backed away. A coy smile and wave as he wandered toward the mud.

Skurm growled to himself. "Gonna make him pay. Make him lifeforce for next time…"

Flow smiled stepping out and hearing a few cheers. Gee… they thought it was that funny? He rubbed his neck shyly waving to the minions before they get back to playing. The Overlady mentioned to him, "Good work Flow." The little minion looked up and gleamed proud all over. "You just keep in mind. I can't protect you all the time."

"Oh…" Flow frowned. "Yes, Overlady."

She was silent a moment. Looking to her side. Then she said, "Valera."

"What?"

"Who-ha-wha?" Gnarl was gagging a cockroach he just found. One of nice size.

"Valera. I think my name was, Valera." She turned toward that house belonging to the nun. A sigh she asked, "Where is this Alma?"

Just as she went to check on that house. A large tremor shook the ground and everyone was suddenly tipping around the muddy place. The sound of screams in the village follow soon as the tremors end. The Overlady got up into a slightly annoyed stance. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure my lady. Perhaps, investigation is in order?"

She did just that. Running back to the center of the city. Cal was waiting at the end of the hill. "You felt it too?" She nods, and he warns, "There have been a few lesser shakes. Yet that… it was seriously much stronger. We've had the issue thanks to the digging…" He turned toward the direction of Castle Spree. "The Smelter Caves that Drake has dug. They may have finally dug too deep down there."

The Overlady asked him, "Do you mean they might cause this whole village to fall under?"

"No. I… well…" Cal shook his head. "Lord, I hope not."

She certainly can't make much of this village if it's destroyed… "Obviously, we need to take action. Right Gnarl?"

"Why, yes." Gnarl warned her as she unsheathed that long sword. "Now be warned. Though you obtained your new health upgrade. Fire is bad no matter what! IT will destroy you just as easily as normal wounds." He laughed, "Why, it'll do a better job."

She ran toward the castle as from the path, a man screamed for his life, "Run! Demons! Little red demons! They'll steal your souls!"

It took a moment. Yet Gnarl screamed, "WAIT!"

She stopped fast. Minions pilled into her legs, often falling back like dominos. "Those have to be the Red Minions!" She wasn't getting… then, a nod and 'ohh!' and he tells her, "Yes, the Red Minions. It makes sense. Hiding in the firey pits. The Smelter, it must have been Drake's plan to use it and the volcanic flows from the tower and around here to help him. He is tunneling under the tower… and the Reds must have hid in the volcanic areas below. Of course, they do love fire and heat."

The Overlady ran toward the castle again. "So, we have to find them?"

"Find them! We have to save them!" Gnarl snapped suddenly, as she got the reality of this. "If that cave is falling or worse, going to? The Reds will be moving the Hive! WE need to find that Hive before it is too late! Or worse, before it is TRULY too late. The Reds are important, my lady."

The Overlady got the message. And with a roar of her charge, her minions follow into the fray.

The group stops when villagers looking down the side of a cliff next to Castle Spree, seem to turn to them. "Oh, you made it lady!" They ran to her. "The Priestess, she went into those caves to perform and exorcism. She's quite skilled with that."

"No she ain't!" The other shook his head, "Lord knows why she did it. She's been strange since that whole assassination went bad. Like she don't care anymore."

"Aye, but still…" The other looked back to the cliff. "She went in. She said she'd perform an exorcism on them little demon fellas. So what ya gonna do?"

The Overlady's heart beat strong. Not in adrenaline. It was fear. Fear of…

"I'll tell you what we do. We'll kill her should she harm the head on just one of our precious Reds." Gnarl laughed maniacally, but the Overlady flinched. "I don't know much about Sister Alma. Yet I'm sure, she's in for a rude awakening. Exorcism or not, she'll not have much luck facing our Reds in battle. Nothing will if,"

"SHUSH!" The Overlady ran faster, and stopped only as she had to turn and run down a long collection of wooden stairs down the cliff side. "I'm not letting her die!" She stopped at the large entrance. Her minions, confused, look to her for a reason why. Gnarl too was curious. She turned knowing well they were not pleased. A frown, she told them all, "The large stump? Strange object being covered in evil?"

"Ohh…" The minions and Gnarl remember. Gnarl whispers, "Glad you kept your head straight…"

"Yes, yes…" She lied. Of course she's evil so who gives a damn? Looking into the ominous cave she orders, "Get ready we're going in. To find that Sister."

"Also, to save the Reds." Gnarl mused as they enter into the dark tunnel. The Smelter Caves awaiting them.

* * *

Deep in his castle. The fat, round man ran. He ran for life. He ran from fear. Yet he ran all the same. In a long, furry coat. He stopped behind a pillar in the poorly lit halls.

"I did what you asked!" He pant with every word. "I, I have them working on the…"

"HO-HO-HO!" Suddenly, a large red and white cane smashed into the pillar, and the fat man with a crown fell back and rolled from the strike. "You certainly did!" This loud, boastful voice did rumble in the dark room. "You also stole from the children. Which, by children."

A big, massive green gloved fist snatches the cane's head and rips it out of the pillar. "I mean me you little piece, of boar spit!" The large figure stood twice, if not three times the height of the fat man. Stomping toward him in darkness. A single light did come. It was when he breathed in, and so the light grew. A cigar was in this stranger's mouth.

"You know what happens when people are naughty? In Nordberg?" The tall beast of a man laughed, his giant frame shaking like a collection of weeping willows. "Why, I shove coal SO far down their throats, they be crapping DIAMONDS FOR LIFE!!!"

He swung that massive cane again. The fat man is skimmed though. Scare tactics was the massive man's wish. With a sudden breaking of some large vase. The large man asks, "Now, where is all that lovely Silver I sent? Hmm?" He bent down on a knee, puffing smoke from his cigar. "You can't be keeping it. Why would you?"

"…." Drake frowned, and sat up straight. "I don't like Silver! I like Gold. Why would I even waste my time with Silver it pales in worth to Gold!"

To that the large man clasps tightly on the cane. Then as he growled tightening his fist. Igniting a anger in his heart, about to burst and then…

"Yeah, I know." The large man pulled out something from his chest. "You're the one that signed this order though. Right?"

Drake took the paper and stood with a stern glare over it. "No, that is not my signature." The large man bent over, his long white beard falling on Drake's shoulder. "See, that strange swivel is too artsy. I am a more numeric man. Like that which is to counting gold."

"Well son of a…" The large man slapped Drake sending him rolling into a wall. "Hah! I almost shoved this candy cane up your arse, old pal! Talk about funny…" he laughed, "Ho-Ho-Ho! Good one!"

Drake got up re-setting his crown. A sigh he started back toward the large man. Growling, "What's so damn funny? Someone stole our product materials. That's a bad think Klause."

Klause re-lit his cigar. The thick, big teeth of his lit from the sparks of his fingertips. "Eh, this kinda thing happens. Besides, old St. Nicoli knows just who it was. The only bad little girl in the village. Most likely up to no good seeing we killed her friend."

"No…" Drake shook a little, rubbing his hands. "It killed her friend."

"Yeah…" To that the large one puffed out a long sigh. "It sure did. Still, Almiaeh. It has to be Almiaeh." He raised up a ball on his hip. Shaking it, snow fell within. Yet the snow sparks and inside one saw a woman in red dress and hood. Walking in a path of fire and stone. "Seems she's in your Smelter… must be trying to make something with that silver."

"Like what?" Drake, with a laugh. Walked close looking too. "What on earth can she make with silver?"

"ALL that silver?" He rolled his eyes, "I don't know… swords, armor? Silver is holy boy. She may be trying to kill…"

"No, we need it!" Drake shook his head, fiercely. "It gave me gold. It gave you that shop!" He grasps the large man's arm, "Klause! You have to…"

"I'm on it." Klause pulled off from the man. "We can't let it know." He shook a finger at Drake. "Remember, It can't know. It has enough trouble with that troublesome Oberon. As well Heaven's Peak."

"Oh… how goes that?" Drake asked. With a modest interest.

"The kiddies love their toys. So do the mommies and daddies. Those who didn't… aren't doing much anything else." A chuckle he nudged Drake. "Get it?" Another nudge, "Huh, huh?"

"Yes!" Drake grumbled a moment. Then he asked, "What about Almiaeh?"

Klause was thinking back to her already. "Yeah, I suppose… send some of your men?" Drake glared at Klause. "What? I didn't really mean I'm on it. More a play, on words."

Drake just grew impatient. He left Klause ordering, "Mraive! General Mraive!" The sight of a man in armor, with horned helmet and a long plume. He stood with his sword as to sturdy him. The mighty man bowed his head. "Mraive, I have a job for you. Go into the Smelter Caves and find Sister Alma." He raised a finger, "Bring her to me. Alive."

"Of course my lord." The strange Mraive bowed before turning to leave.

"Oh, and take some Halflings. They can cover ground faster."

"As you wish, lord." The general Mraive left without more word. When he took the Halflings with him. Drake sighed before sitting down in a chair. He waved his face slightly overheated. All this yelling, and moving. He never did that anymore.

Klause walked out and toward a large fireplace in the room. "I'm heading back to shop, Drake." He waved over his shoulder. "Remember what I told you last time."

Drake seemed confused. He's also thirsty. So he just grabbed a glass and asked, "What's that?"

Suddenly, that glass shattered with a strange sound. Like thunder. Drake turned to a smoldering candy cane Klause had pointed toward him. A cocking sound, as Klause reiterates, "I know when you're sleeping, and I know when you're awake. So you better not steal from me or I'll be back, and your knees I'll break."

Klause was then gone in a flash of light. Up the chimney, gone in a flush. The poor Drake sighed into his chair. Low and behold the way things go. The way life goes. To think he was just selling toys for Klause. When the day he met It. Saw what It did. How It changed his life.

It wasn't over though. Not by a long shot.

Drake sighed pouring himself a glass. Not even close to being done.

(I can't say I rushed this one. Oh lord no. Sadly I planned to get this RIGHT at the beginning of December, Christmas, as you can tell there is a VERY obvious reason. Namely the last few paragraphs. Unfortunately I had hit many, many problems and could not write. Yet now that I'm getting most that settled and tax season helped me catch up on bills. The story can continue again. Hopes high that it won't take so long the next chapter. As like last time. I thank you all for your ideas. They were incredibly well received. I used a few, not all I'm afraid. Yet I'm happy to incorporate your ideas where I can. For now the next big 'choice' will be the following. Will it be better for the Overlady to learn more of her former past saving Almiaeh. Or would it be better she concentrate on saving the Reds to use in battle? They won't be killed, but she could wind up having to take longer to gain their hive. For now, just enjoy the latest chapter. Next one will be a hot one!)


End file.
